


Второй шанс

by leopa, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopa/pseuds/leopa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: — Зачем ты пришёл?...— За вторым шансом.PS: у фика есть продолжение, командное миди "Птичка".PPS: в фике есть маааленькая отсылка к сериалу Suits)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Птичка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087331) by [leopa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopa/pseuds/leopa), [WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021). 



Гермиона уже минут тридцать сидела в кабинете психолога, отрешенно разглядывая потолок и предметы интерьера. Практически все выжившие участники той Битвы за Хогвартс прошли через такие кабинеты: кто-то потерял друзей, детей, родителей, любимых, кто-то остался инвалидом, а кто-то — до сих пор находится на лечении в психиатрическом отделении больницы Святого Мунго. Та страшная ночь разделила жизнь этих людей на «до» и «после». Прошло уже почти два года, но ночные кошмары всё так же свежи и симптомы посттравматического синдрома не отступают. Некоторые пошли по короткому пути и согласились на применение Обливиэйт к своей памяти, но таких были единицы, и их никто за это не осуждал. Большинство участников хотели помнить всё в память о тех, кто погиб, отдав свою жизнь за Победу над Волдемортом и его Пожирателями Смерти. 

Первый год был самым трудным, но все старались жить дальше.

Министерство Магии прошерстили вдоль и поперёк на предмет оставшихся пособников Волдеморта. Аресты и суды над ними шли один за одним. Камеры Азкабана заполнялись, как номера топовых отелей в сезон. Конечно, большую роль в этом сыграл Люциус Малфой, который сдал всех участников и известных ему пособников, прилюдно раскаялся и даже учредил благотворительный фонд для жертв Второй Магической войны — в общем, сделал все, чтобы не сесть самому. Так как ни он, ни Нарцисса, ни Драко не участвовали в последней Битве, потому что сбежали, их не тронули. Авроры были по горло завалены работой — к текущим делам добавился поиск сбежавших Пожирателей Смерти. Некоторым удалось спрятаться за границей. Труднее всего было найти анимагов. 

Самой противоречивой фигурой оказался Северус Снейп. Пожиратель Смерти. Шпион Волдеморта. Участник Первой и Второй Магической войны. Шпион Альбуса Дамблдора. Участник Ордена Феникса. Убийца Альбуса Дамблдора. Герой войны? По свидетельствам Гарри Поттера был убит «домашним питомцем» Волдеморта, но в хижине труп не обнаружили. Куда делся труп, никто не знал. Или сам ушел, или змея сожрала, или может кто прихватил с собой на память. Конечно, может магл и посмеялся бы, но в магическом мире возможно все, что угодно. Вообще странно, что один из лучших зельеваров погиб от яда. Просто насмешка судьбы. И так как трупа не было, хоть его и внесли в список погибших, но все равно оставили отметку «в розыске». А через несколько недель, чисто случайно, его нашли в магловской больнице! Под капельницами, подключённым к какому-то аппарату и с перебинтованным горлом. Авроры его оттуда забрали и до суда поместили в больнице Святого Мунго под охраной. У блюстителей магического правопорядка оставались подозрения, что его верность Дамблдору была не настолько велика, и он просто пытался сбежать от правосудия, пользуясь суматохой вокруг. Когда он пришёл в себя и смог давать показания, на вопрос «как он там оказался?», Северус Снейп ответить не смог. Его судебный процесс, наверное, был самым длительным из всех. Даже при наличии свидетельств из омута памяти, многие хотели его посадить «на всякий случай», но были и те, кто бился за него до последнего, в том числе и Гарри Поттер. В итоге его признали невиновным, достойным Ордена первой степени и отпустили, а где-то через месяцев шесть, теперь уже Герой Второй Магической войны Северус Снейп был принят в Хогвартс на должность профессора Зельеварения для выпускных классов нового учебного года.

Школу восстановили относительно быстро, и Гарри, Гермиона, Рон, после нескольких месяцев скитаний по лесам, вынуждены были вернуться за парты, чтобы закончить седьмой курс, но помимо учебы еще приходилось посещать суды, давать показания, участвовать в опознаниях. Труднее всего было сидеть во время трапез за поредевшим столом гриффиндорского факультета. Другие факультеты тоже понесли потери, но Гриффиндор потерял больше всех. Драко Малфой тоже вернулся в школу, но это уже был совершенно другой Малфой, не тот, который шесть лет издевался над гриффиндорцами и смотрел на всех свысока и с презрением. Он стал тихим и каким-то затравленным. Возможно, груз вины давил, а может, он думал, что на него и его факультет ополчится вся школа. Но студентов Слизерина особо никто не трогал и не бросался обвинениями. Профессор Макгонагалл, которая теперь официально была назначена новым директором Хогвартса, вместе с деканом Слизерина Горацием Слизнортом внимательно следила за тем, чтобы студенты вдруг не устроили самосуд. Как-то постепенно Драко стал общаться с Гарри и Гермионой, а там и с Невиллом, и школу они закончили хорошими знакомыми. Рон не одобрял этой новой дружбы и часто ее критиковал. Он вообще стал нервным и нетерпимым. Его выводила из себя любая мелочь. 

После выпуска Гарри, а следом за ним и Рон, поступили в школу Авроров, правда вскоре Рон бросил обучение, Драко решил пойти на медицинский, так как оказалось, что у него, по словам мадам Помфри, просто призвание помогать людям. Невилл остался в школе на должности ассистента профессора Травологии, ну а Гермиона не знала куда себя деть. Она не хотела ничего и в тоже время хотела сделать очень многое. И эти кошмары. Они повторялись почти каждую ночь, Гермиона практически перестала спать, а утром чувствала себя совершенно разбитой. А ещё преследовавшее ее чувство вины за своих родителей, погибших по нелепой случайности. Она так старалась уберечь их от Волдеморта, что даже стерла им все воспоминания о себе, и с этими воспоминаниями они забыли, что всегда с опаской относились к морским и прочим водным прогулкам, потому что в детстве Гермиона чуть не утонула. Ее родители купили тур в круиз по Атлантике и по дороге в порт попали в аварию из-за пьяного водителя, который выехал им на встречу. Они умерли, не помня её, они умерли, и Гермиона не успела попрощаться с ними. Их хоронили чужие люди, пока она пряталась в лесу от Пожирателей и искала крестражи. И она решилась обратиться за помощью к специалисту.

Гермиона была одна из последних, кто решился, наконец, пойти к врачу. Почти через два года после пришествия. Доктора Ливингстоуна ей посоветовал Невилл, охарактеризовал его как очень понимающего, располагающего к себе специалиста. И вот она сидела в его кабинете и не знала с чего начать. Да и не хотелось ей раскрываться перед совершенно незнакомым человеком, для которого это просто работа. Гермиона чувствовала себя глупо. И что ей рассказать? Что она так и не смогла прийти в себя? Что она все еще не знает, чем хочет заняться в жизни? Что ей снятся кошмары? Что ее магии хватает только на простейшие заклинания? Что ее личная жизнь накрылась медным тазом? После Битвы она начала встречаться с Роном, а Гарри с Джинни. И если у последних все было просто замечательно и полное взаимопонимание, то отношения с Роном никак не клеились. Эйфория от победы над Волдемортом прошла, и остался быт. 

Без постоянной угрозы жизни, висевшей над ними, и тех приключений, которые их объединяли, оказалось, что общих тем для разговоров у них мало, а вспоминать прошлое и бередить раны не хотелось. Рон не слышал и не чувствовал ее, а она, вероятно, не могла понять, что делает не так, хотя прочитала массу книг в области психологии отношений. После того как Рон бросил школу Авроров, все время проводил дома, сидя на диване и бесцельно щелкая пультом от телевизора, а Гермиона сидела в кресле у окна и читала очередную книгу. Даже ели они чаще всего каждый в своем углу, чем за общим столом. Первое время Гермиона пыталась готовить, и она понимала, что до уровня Молли Уизли ей как до Луны, но все равно это раздражало, когда тебя постоянно с ней сравнивают, и чаще всего совместный приём пищи начинался с фразы Рона «а вот у мамы...», поэтому она стала просто покупать готовую еду в соседнем ресторанчике или заказывала фастфуд. Они часто ссорились, потом пытались сексом сгладить острые углы, но это помогало ненадолго. И однажды вечером Рон назвал ее холодной, сказал, что он не чувствует отдачи, что Гермиона постоянно находится в себе, не обращает внимания на его потребности, что они живут как чужие люди и он устал притворяться. Может он и прав. Их секс был скорее похож на простое физическое упражнение обязательной программы, чем на получение удовольствия. Потом каждый отворачивался в свою сторону и засыпал. Вернее, засыпал Рон, а Гермиона полночи крутилась и забывалась тревожным сном где-то под утро. Все время оставалось чувство какой-то неудовлетворенности. Как-то не горело внутри. И вот почти год назад Рон высказал ей это все в лицо и переехал к родителям.

Гермиона не привыкла жаловаться, она всегда сама могла найти в книгах рецепт решения любой проблемы, и она, как оказалось, все еще не была готова рассказать кому-то, что происходит у нее внутри и в жизни на самом деле. Ей было стыдно, что “заучка Грейнджер”, которая знала все на свете и раздавала всем правильные советы, не могла себе помочь. Она оторвала взгляд от торшера, стоящего в углу кабинета и сфокусировалась на лице доктора, который все это время молча сидел напротив нее и с интересом за ней наблюдал. 

— Знаете, доктор Ливингстоун, я, наверное, зря пришла. Извините, что отняла ваше время.

Когда Гермиона вставала с кресла, доктор отложил свой блокнот.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я примерно представляю с какими проблемами вы пришли. Перед вашим визитом я навел о вас справки. Все-таки вы личность достаточно известная в магической Британии и это было не трудно. И исходя из моего богатого профессионального опыта, вот что я вам скажу. Никогда не стыдно показать свою слабость и попросить о помощи. Просто нужно найти своего человека.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Только то, что сказал. Подумайте над моими словами. 


	2. Chapter 2

Сегодня 2 мая. Годовщина Победы в Битве за Хогвартс, Победы над Волдемортом. День памяти и скорби о погибших в этой войне. Сегодня двери Хогвартса открыты для всех участников той последней битвы и их семей. Чтобы отпраздновать победу и почтить память тех, кто погиб. 

Гермиона сидела перед зеркалом, задумчиво заплетая косу. Сегодня ей предстоит тяжёлый день. Она помнила, как трудно ей далась первая годовщина. Некоторые так и не смогли прийти, настолько были болезненны воспоминания. Тогда она ходила с Роном. Интересно, кто будет в этот раз. Сегодня она планировала семейство Уизли обходить стороной, ей не хотелось встречаться с Роном и ей было неудобно перед Артуром и Молли, что из-за нее отношения с их сыном распались. Справившись с задачей, Гермиона посмотрела на свое отражение. Да уж. Краше в гроб кладут. Все-таки постоянная бессонница явно не украшала. Но Гермиона только замазала корректором синяки под глазами и встала. Смысла наносить полный макияж не было. Ее ждало море слез и объятий. 

Надев обычные джинсы и первую попавшуюся под руку кофту с длинным рукавом, она еще раз оценивающе посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Что есть, то есть.

А ещё ей некомфортно посещать магический мир из-за того, что она не могла себя полноценно защитить, и поэтому чувствовала себя там более беззащитной, чем в магловском мире. 

Перед выходом, сделав для храбрости глоток виски, она взяла куртку и вышла из дома.

В этот раз людей было намного больше. Сначала выступила директор Макгонагалл, ее сменил Министр с более пафосной речью. Затем вышел Гарри и произнес очень трогательные слова, где каждое слово было сказано от души, после него уже пошли остальные, кто хотел что-то сказать. 

Минута молчания и поднятые вверх волшебные палочки. Проекции фотографий погибших на своде высокого потолка замка. Их слишком много.

Гермионе было очень тяжело находится здесь. Эти воспоминания и обстановка давили на ее мозг, и она почувствовала, что ей надо на воздух. Незаметно от всех она выскользнула из зала и вышла в маленький внутренний дворик со старым неработающим фонтаном. Было тихо. Она неспешно обогнула фонтан и зашла в открытую деревянную галерею, которая ещё служила переходом между корпусами замка. Будучи студенткой, Гермиона любила сидеть в одном из проемов и читать. Сейчас она подошла, облокотившись вытянутыми руками о старый деревянный парапет, закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула. Сделав еще пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, она стала дышать ровнее, но глаза не открывала, растворяясь в этой тишине. 

— Что же знаменитость из золотого трио делает здесь, а не в центре всеобщего внимания? 

Гермиона вздрогнула и обернулась. Перед ней стоял Северус Снейп. Он ничуть не изменился с тех пор, когда она видела его последний раз. Может, морщина стала слегка глубже, а так все тот же. Гладко выбритое невозмутимое лицо и обрамляющие его черные волосы, доходящие до плеч, пронзительные темные глаза, ровная осанка, неизменный черный костюм с воротником-стойкой, из-под которого выглядывают края белых манжет рубашки и верхний край ее воротника. Сверху наброшена, как всегда расстегнутая, чёрная мантия. Руки сложены на груди. И ходит так же бесшумно, как привидение.

— И вам, добрый вечер, профессор Снейп. А вы, как всегда, сидите в таких безлюдных местах в засаде.

— Люблю постоянство, мисс Грейнджер.

— Похвально. А с чего вы взяли, профессор Снейп, что мне нужно это всеобщее внимание?

— Вы всегда пытались блеснуть своими знаниями, затмевая всех вокруг, даже когда вас не спрашивали. 

Гермиона чувствовала, что начинает заводиться. Сегодня не тот день. Практически все ее силы, как физические, так и моральные, были потрачены на измучивший ее под утро сон про родителей, посещение магического мира и на церемонию по погибшим. У нее просто не осталось сил держать себя в руках и подбирать вежливые слова. Еще немного, и она взорвется. Гермиона облокотилась поясницей на выступ проема и тоже скрестила руку на груди.

— Вас, мисс Грейнджер, можно поздравить с выгодной партией? Пресса пишет, что вы захомутали Крама. Его поклонницы рыдают.

Почему каждый считает своим долгом сунуть нос в ее постель. Тем более Снейп. Он вообще ей никто.

— Нет. Виктор мой друг.

— Кхм.

— Что?

Гермиона с вызовом посмотрела на Снейпа, который сейчас изучающе ее рассматривал. 

— Да нет, ничего. Просто прослеживается закономерность. Уизли был другом, стал любовником. Крам был любовником, стал другом. Вы уж определитесь, мисс Грейнджер, вам дружбу или секс. Вечно у вас друзья с привилегиями. 

Когда смысл сказанного дошел до измученного мозга, у Гермионы перехватило дыхание, а Снейп тем временем продолжил.

— У вас нет смелости выбраться из бесчисленного числа друзей с привилегиями, вас не хватает на большее. Наверное, и золотой мальчик у вас пользовался привилегиями. 

Все. Крышку сорвало. 

Гермиона с яростью опустила руки вдоль тела, сжимая кулаки.

— А ты зациклился на мертвой женщине! Женщине, который ты был не нужен, которая тебя использовала, которая в удобный момент отвернулась и выбрала другого. И похер, что это был олень!

Такого ответа он никак не ожидал. Руки Северуса Снейпа тоже опустились, сам он подался вперед, а глаза угрожающе сузились.

— Да как ты смеешь?! 

Они даже не заметили, как перестали выкать и перешли на «ты».

Северус схватил Гермиону за плечо и зловеще навис над ней.

— Ну и что ты сделаешь?! Хочешь ударить? Что еще такого со мной не сделали твои дружки Пожиратели?

Северус застыл, а Гермиона продолжала в упор смотреть на него. В какой-то момент его взгляд изменился, и она почувствовала, как в голове замелькали картинки из ее прошлого.

— Ты не имеешь права!

Но ее никто не слушал, цепко держа и не отпуская взгляд. То, что он там увидел, нормального человека повергло бы в шок. Даже его это шокировало. То как над ней издевалась Беллатрикс и остальные Пожиратели, вот она стоит перед зеркалом и рассматривает свое тело, которое все в жутких шрамах, один из которых кривая метка “Грязнокровка”, то как она каждую ночь не может заснуть, а если ей удается забыться, то сняться одни лишь кошмары и, чтобы не спать, она пьет огневиски или прочую магловскую выпивку в дозах, которым позавидовали бы здоровые мужики. Ее безрезультатные попытки вызвать Патронус, то, как она с периодической регулярностью разносит свою квартиру, а потом приводит в порядок. Как она плачет на могиле своих родителей. Их ссора с Уизли и его обвинения, что ему надоело терпеть и ждать, а ведь он тоже прошел через войну и многих потерял. Как он хлопает дверью, а Грейнджер остается неподвижно стоять посередине комнаты. Череда ночных прогулок по пустым улицам Лондона, не приносящие облегчения, аппарации на край утеса, где ветер такой силы, что кажется не только выбьет из головы все мысли, но подхватит тоненькую фигурку и сбросит в океан. Приглашение на матч по квиддичу в Болгарии. Виктор Крам нежно ее обнимает и пытается ее поцеловать, но она отстраняется. Ужин хороших друзей в ресторане с видом на Эйфелеву башню. А вот воспоминание как он сам, Северус Снейп лежит умирает в хижине, Поттер с Уизли ушли, думая, что он уже умер, а Грейнджер задержалась, прощупала еле ощутимый пульс, как озарилось улыбкой ее лицо, как быстро она начала водить палочкой вдоль тела, шепча заклинания, как достала из своей сумки шприц с какой-то жидкостью и уверенным движением быстро вколола его содержимое в область сердца, как достала из сумки кулон, вложила ему в руку, спешно нагнулась, поцеловав в губы и произнесла заклинание телепортации. МакГонагалл уговаривает ее продолжить обучение, ведь она такая способная девочка, или пойти к ней в ассистентки и как тяжело той держать себя в руках, чтобы не показать как ей сейчас плохо — ведь ей не нужна жалость. Она сильная, она справится. Ей просто нужно время: еще день, неделя, год…

Гермиона даже не почувствовала момента, когда ее отпустили. Они стояли молча, глядя друг другу в глаза. Оба тяжело дышали, как пробежавшие марафон люди. 

— Почему ты не стерла эти воспоминания? — тихо спросил Северус, первым нарушив молчание.

— Потому что это часть меня. Я такая как есть, и я не хочу терять кусок своей жизни, — и помолчав, добавила, — иначе все было бы зря.

Северус резко развернулся, зацепив ее полами своей мантии, и быстрым шагом удалился прочь, оставив растерянную Гермиону одну.


	3. Chapter 3

Черт! Эта встреча, это грубое вторжение в ее память, вытащили наружу то, что Гермиона закопала очень глубоко в себе. Даже от себя самой. И теперь оно снова наверху, как на ладони и всколыхнуло старые чувства.

Как же все-таки это было давно. Гермиона сейчас даже не может вспомнить, в какой момент она начала смотреть на Северуса Снейпа не как на преподавателя, а как на мужчину. Ловить его движения, издалека рассматривать черты его лица и осанку. Считать количество пуговиц на его костюмах. Наверное, скорее всего, после Святочного бала. В какой-то момент тембр его голоса стал находить отклик внутри нее, и она с еще большим энтузиазмом тянула руку на его уроке, чтобы впечатлить его своими знаниями, пусть даже в ответ будут сказаны едкие замечания. Тогда она особо ни на что не надеялась. Она прекрасно понимала, что он никогда не обратит на нее внимания как на женщину. Он всем видом показывал, насколько она его раздражает сама по себе, так еще на нее отражался негатив от дружбы с Гарри Поттером. Но все равно это не мешало ей мечтать, даже если окружающие считали, что она на это неспособна. Даже Живоглоту она не рассказывала о своих чувствах, как будто боялась его кошачьего неодобрения. Никто кроме нее не знал, о чем или о ком ее мысли. Да и время было неподходящее. Человек занят спасением всего магического мира, каждый день рискует своей жизнью, а тут какая-то малолетняя студентка под ногами с любовью путается. Нет. Не время. Может потом, когда они победят, она найдет в себе смелость подойти и сказать ему, и будь, что будет. А сейчас это тайна. Только ее тайна. 

А потом все завертелось. Убийство Дамблдора, их побег из школы, скитание по глухим местам в поисках крестражей, каждодневные попытки выжить. Ненависть Гарри к убийце Альбуса. Ее плен и жуткие пытки Пожирателей Смерти. Битва за Хогвартс. Смерть Ремуса и Тонкс, Фреда и Добби, и много, много других смертей. И среди всего этого робкая уверенность в том, что она не могла так ошибиться в Северусе. Наблюдение из тоннеля за его убийством, передача им своих воспоминаний Гарри, его критическое состояние и ее попытка его спасти. Тогда Гарри и Рон решили, что он уже умер, но на самом деле он умирал на руках Гермионы. Она не задумываясь использовала все, что у нее было: все свои знания, всю свою веру, шприц с адреналином и единственный порт-ключ, который в нужный момент мог бы спасти жизнь Гарри, Рона или ее саму. И тот поцелуй на прощание это Вера. Надежда. Возможность. Обещание. 

Она никому не сказала, что сделала ни тогда, ни потом. Это тоже осталось только ее тайной, иначе бы ей пришлось раскрыть причины своего поступка. А потом решающее сражение и смерть Волдеморта, рассказ Гарри о том, что Северус Снейп, оказывается, всю свою жизнь любил только его мать, даже Патронус у него такой же как у Лили Поттер — лань. Что Снейп всегда их защищал, и умирающего от проклятия кольца Дамблдора убил по его же, Дамблдора, приказу. И много, много других деталей, о которых Гермиона и так “просто знала”. В подтверждение своих слов Гарри показал ей воспоминания Северуса в омуте памяти. В тот момент она поняла, что конкурировать с мертвой женщиной невозможно. 

И Гермиона запрятала свои чувства к нему так глубоко, как смогла. Под слоем боли от смерти родителей, друзей, под ночными кошмарами. Она будет жить дальше. Она сильная девочка. У нее все получится. И когда Рон признался ей в чувствах, она приняла их и искренне надеялась построить с ним отношения. Рон был ее другом. Он был хорошим парнем. И она обязательно его полюбит. 

Время шло, но ничего кроме дружеской привязанности и благодарности не появлялось в ее душе. Она не хотела его как мужчину, она не видела его отцом своих детей. Это добавляло ей дополнительное чувство вины. Она чувствовала себя опустошенной. Гермиона все списывала на психологические травмы от событий, которые они все пережили и ей надо еще немного времени и все наладится. И вообще, они же не так долго вместе как пара. Всего год. Но Рон не захотел ждать. Собрал вещи и ушел. Он тоже изменился, смерть брата и друзей сильно на него повлияла. Рон стал более требовательным, вечно всем недовольным. Гермиона старалась как могла подстроиться под него, он воспринимал все как должное и ему этого все равно было мало.

Может это и к лучшему. Вероятно, она слишком “поломана” для отношений. Слишком много внутри боли. И будет лучше, если она будет одна. 

И вот сейчас, когда она меньше всего ожидала, ее тайны всплыли на поверхность и стали известны ни кому-нибудь, а Северусу Снейпу, которого она не видела года два с момента его спасения в хижине. В Хогвартс он вернулся, когда она уже закончила его, да и жила Гермиона в основном в магловском мире, появляясь в магическом крайне редко. И вот сегодня “джек-пот”.

Более того, вскрытые тайны ей самой напомнили о ее чувствах, которые, как оказалось, никуда не делись, не стали “просто воспоминанием”, они были все еще такие же реальные и живые как когда-то. Может они так хотели на свободу, что она ткнула Снейпа именно теми словами? Можно же было поставить его на место по-другому. Она даже не сразу поняла, что сказала. Это открытие ее очень удивило. Было отчего растеряться. И теперь снова с ними надо что-то делать. Но не сегодня. Впереди ее ждет или ночь кошмарных снов или бутылка виски.


	4. Chapter 4

Северус Снейп влетел в гостиную своего дома и яростно бросил снятую мантию на диван. 

Что себе позволяет эта девчонка! Да что она вообще знает! Нашлась гуру отношений!

Внутри все кипело от возмущения. Сделав пару резких вдохов и выдохов, Северус постарался успокоится, после чего стремительно сел на тот же диван, куда ранее полетела его мантия.

То Дамблдор, теперь Грейнджер посчитали своим долгом высказаться по теме, которая их совершенно не касается и которую они не понимают.

“Неужели до сих пор?”

Так и хотелось ему тогда сказать “Альбус, неужели ты до сих пор страдаешь по своей убиенной сестре? Странно, очень странно!”

С чего они вообще все решили, что он любил Лили как женщину? 

Почему такое зашоренное мышление?

Ну ладно Грейнджер, она женщина, ей присуща эта вся романтическая мишура и мозги работают в одном направлении. Ладно Поттер, он еще молодой-зеленый. Но Дамблдор! И тот туда же. Романтики невидимого фронта.

Северус сидел, неспеша постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику дивана. Рядом с диваном после звука хлопка появился домовой эльф.

— Хозяин будет ужинать?

— Нет, ты свободен, Микки.

Эльф кивнул и исчез так же быстро, как и появился.

Лили была единственным близким человеком, они были да, больше чем друзья, они были как семья. Полукровка и грязнокровка. У него проблемы с отцом. У нее с сестрой и родителями. Их не понимали. Их не принимали. Обычные магловские дети не хотели с ними дружить, потому что подсознательно чувствовали, что те не такие как они, их боялись. Они нашли в друг друге ту поддержку, которую обычно все находят в семье. Они были одни против всех. 

А потом они пошли учиться в Хогвартс. Он помогал Лили в учебе, она продолжала быть его единственным настоящим другом. Факультеты не особо между собой дружили, а Слизерин и Гриффиндор так вообще были испокон веков если не врагами, то конкурентами. Внутри самого слизеринского факультета найти настоящую дружбу было сложно. Практически все делалось из расчета и связей, которых у него не было. Ко всему прочему, Слизерин был факультетом чистокровных волшебников, а Северус был полукровкой. Странно, что Распределительная шляпа отправила его туда. Получается даже в магическом мире он был “не таким”. И ему доставалось как от гриффиндорцев так и слизеринцев. Это было одной из причин, почему он решил изучать Темную магию. Чтобы его не трогали. Чтобы его боялись. Чтобы уважали. Другой причиной была его неуемная тяга к знаниям.

И когда Лили влюбилась в Джеймса Поттера, он был против него не потому, что хотел на его место, а потому что считал, что она заслуживает лучшего, чем этот тупой гриффиндорский олень.

Ну а то, что он тогда сгоряча сделал… Кто же в жизни не делал глупости, а потом сильно не жалел? В каких семьях никогда не было ссор? 

И после ее смерти она долго оставалась смыслом его жизни. Она и ее продолжение. Ее сын. Ради нее он согласился на двойное шпионство, ради ее сына он готов был рисковать своей жизнью. Все что он делал, было в память о ней.

Его Патронус в виде лани это действительно связано с ней, с тем единственным хорошим периодом жизни, что у него был. Да, он любил ее. Но это была совершенно другая любовь.

Наверное, Дамблдор считал, что и личной жизни у него не было. Все эти двадцать лет.

Северус ухмыльнулся.

В магическом мире, конечно, было опасно заводить связи в силу специфики его работы и поставленных задач, но в магловском мире вполне возможно. А найти женщину на ночь там вообще не проблема. И он не обязан был докладывать Дамблдору или кому бы то ни было обо всем, что не связано с заданием.

Пока над всеми висела угроза под названием “Волдеморт” и речи не шло про то, чтобы заводить серьезные отношения с кем-то. Это значит подвергнуть близкого человека опасности, самому стать более уязвимым и это было бы безответственно и нечестно по отношению к семье, если бы она появилась. Почему-то этот момент Дамблдор тоже упускал. Видно, был сильно занят своей шахматной партией. 

Да и сам Северус понял через несколько лет, что опасность могла быть не только со стороны Волдеморта. Дамблдор тоже не гнушался применять шантаж, чтобы получить то, что хочет. Два таких хитрожопых манипулятора. Все остальные просто расходные пешки на их шахматной доске.

И тут эта выскочка Грейнджер решила высказать свое “авторитетное” мнение.

Он не следил за ее жизнью, но все же периодически какая-то информация до него доходила. Мир тесен, да и приглядывать за сыном Лили он не перестал. После суда он был занят своим лечением и восстановлением после укуса этой гадины. Жаль, он не увидел, как снесли ее мерзкую голову. А когда вернулся в Хогвартс, Грейнджер уже закончила школу. Иногда про нее можно было прочитать в прессе. Она же подруга Гарри Поттера. Последний раз это была статья о его свадьбе на Джинни Уизли, на которой присутствовали его друзья из золотого трио, и теперь, о радость, Гермиона Грейнджер и Рональд Уизли являются парой. И, вероятнее всего, скоро будет еще одна свадьба и все трое станут не просто друзьями, но и родственниками. Потом ему Минерва как-то рассказывала про первую годовщину Победы и про тех, кто тогда присутствовал. Он на нее не пошел. Ну и вот относительно недавно, Драко поделился новостью, что оказывается, Гермиона бросила этого рыжего Уизли и возобновила отношения с Виктором Крамом. Ее недавно видели на его игре в Болгарии, где она махала ему рукой, а он послал ей воздушный поцелуй. Позже пронырливая пресса поймала их в одном из шикарных ресторанов Парижа, где, как Крам им потом сказал, они праздновали ее день рождения. А потом Драко добавил что-то вроде «ты же понимаешь, крестный, просто так девушку по Парижам не возят, хотя вообще-то Гермиона молодец, наконец нашла себе нормального мужика». 

Северус потер переносицу, и память услужливо подсунула ему воспоминание того Святочного бала в год проведения игр Кубка Огня.

Уже тогда он видел, в какую шикарную женщину она вырастет. И пока она кружилась в вальсе с Крамом, успел поразмышлять, кому же она достанется. А те два лопуха, развалившиеся на диване в углу, Поттер и Уизли, даже не заметят, как у них из под носа ее уведут. Если не Крам, то кто-то более глазастый. 

За ней интересно было наблюдать. Она так смешно морщила носик, когда у нее что-то не получалось, и как сразу же решительно хмурилась, с еще большим усердием принимаясь за работу. У нее красивая улыбка. И глаза. Когда она улыбалась, улыбка отражалась и во взгляде. Гермиона уже не была ребенком, она была маленькой женщиной. Поттер, ну куда ты смотришь! Ты же в очках, мать твою! Уизли ее точно не потянет. Даже если прозреет. Не его поля эта ягода, не его.

И он оказался прав. То, как Уизли поступил с ней, заслуживает того, чтобы его морда посчитала все ступеньки Астрономической башни.

Жуткие у нее воспоминания. Он знал, что крыша Беллатрикс совсем течет, но тогда с Грейнджер ее совсем сорвало. Да и от других Пожирателей ей досталось. Жизнь всех побила, но… Неудивительно, что ее преследуют кошмары, а уровень магии теперь чуть выше, чем у сквиба. И все равно она не сдается, пытается идти вперед. Сильная девочка.

Северус положил голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.

А он все гадал, как же оказался в магловском мире. Последнее, что он помнил, как отдал Поттеру свои воспоминания и приготовился, наконец, спокойно сдохнуть, а потом какие-то размытые очертания людей в белых халатах и что-то постоянно пикает рядом. Когда же осознанно открыл глаза, то с удивлением обнаружил, что он в палате больницы Святого Мунго под охраной авроров. В начале предположил, что это его Поттер забросил к маглам по пути к Волдеморту, но нет. Тот на суде клялся и божился, что ничего такого не делал и не знает кто сделал. А, оказывается, это Грейнджер постаралась. Да, она могла. И как уверенно она действовала... Получается, он обязан ей жизнью. Почему она это сделала, если на тот момент они еще не знали на чьей он стороне? Ведь она, не раздумывая, вытащила его с края пропасти, поцеловала и отпра...

Стоп! Она его поцеловала.

На этой мысли Северус резко открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок, затем вскочил с дивана, прихватив мантию, и быстрым шагом покинул дом.


	5. Chapter 5

Гермиона в задумчивости сидела в кресле перед камином, держа в руке недопитый стакан виски. Сегодня ей почему-то не хотелось напиваться, как говорит Гарри «до поросячьего визга». Неожиданный стук в дверь заставил ее вздрогнуть и посмотреть на часы. Половина первого ночи. Похоже, у ночного гостя совершенно отсутствует чувство приличия. А раз так, она имеет полное право проигнорировать.

Тишина. Наверное решили, что никого нет дома или крепко спят и ушли. Гермиона откинула голову на спинку кресла и закрыла глаза. Тихо. Только треск полена в камине, стакан выпивки и отсутствие навязчивых мыслей в голове. Но в дверь снова постучали. 

Что ж, придется пойти открыть и сказать тому кто за дверью все, что она думает. Благо, в ее крови сейчас достаточно виски, чтобы не подбирать слова и быть вежливой. Выдохнув, Гермиона резко встала и, не выпуская стакана из руки, пошла к двери. То, как она сейчас выглядит ее мало волновало. Она у себя дома и никого не приглашала.

Каково же было ее удивление увидеть на пороге Северуса Снейпа. Все так же в черном, застегнут на все свои бесчисленные пуговицы. От неожиданности она застыла с открытым ртом, так и не сказав ни слова. Как всегда его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Он просто смотрел на неё. Его взгляд быстро пробежался по темно-изумрудному халату, закрывающему большую часть ее тела, выбившимся из заплетенной косы прядям волос, затем перевел его на стакан в руке и вернулся к лицу. Придя в себя, Гермиона, не найдя в голове хотя бы пары заготовленных фраз, поджав губы, молча отошла в сторону. Северус так же молча зашёл внутрь, пройдя мимо Гермионы, по-хозяйски направился вглубь квартиры, оставляя за собой тонкий аромат древесного парфюма или трав из очередного зелья. Когда Гермиона закрыла дверь и вернулась в комнату, он уже стоял возле бара и наливал себе виски.

— Конечно, будь как дома. 

Она попыталась сказать это с максимальной издевкой в голосе, но ответа не последовало.

Гермиона села в своё кресло, даже не собираясь наблюдать за манипуляциями Северуса за своей спиной, сделала глоток обжигающей жидкости и снова закрыла глаза. Ну а что там смотреть? И так по звукам понятно, что он ищет лёд. Даже сам нашёл встроенный холодильник. Как никак двойной агент, двойной шпион. Гермиона горько улыбнулась своим мыслям. В наступившей тишине только шелест снимаемой мантии и мелькнувшая рядом тень дали понять, что Северус занял соседнее кресло у камина. 

Открыв глаза, Гермиона продолжила наблюдать за танцем огня, периодически делая небольшие глотки, при этом так и не повернулась к ночному гостю. Северус делал точно так же и только треск дров нарушал тишину. Так они просидели, наверное, минут десять. Каждый в своих мыслях. 

— Зачем ты меня тогда спасла?

Гермиона отвлеклась от созерцания причудливо извивающихся языков пламени и посмотрела на Северуса. Тот продолжал сидеть неподвижно, только блики огня танцевали в отражении его темных глаз. 

Вот что ему ответить? Правду? А нужна ли ему правда? 

— Гриффиндорское благородство? Спасение всех сирых и убогих? Выбирай что ближе.

Северус, наконец, повернул к ней голову и слегка приподнял бровь. Весь его вид говорил, что нифига он ей не верит. Хотя, конечно, да, но это явно не все. Гермиона опустила взгляд на свой стакан, слегка наклоняя его в разные стороны и обдумывая, что же ему ответить. 

С другой стороны, он и так уже увидел в воспоминаниях больше, чем надо и явно сложил два плюс два. Одним признанием больше, одним меньше. Хочет, чтобы она сказала это вслух? Хорошо. Она скажет. Она не жалеет о своем поступке. И будь у нее возможность повторить — она поступила бы точно так же. 

— Потому что хотела дать второй шанс прожить свою жизнь как сам хочешь. Без хитрых планов разномастных манипуляторов. Потому что есть люди, которым ты был дорог.

Северус хмыкнул и сделал глоток.

— Ну я и не говорю, что их много. Но они есть…или могли бы появиться. Конечно, ты та ещё редкая сволочь, но есть в этом мире мазохисты. 

Северус снова отвернулся к огню. О чем он сейчас думал невозможно было понять или предугадать.

И опять тишина. Прошла минута, две, пять… Теперь она начала давить своей неопределенностью. 

— Зачем ты пришёл?

Гермиона выжидательно смотрела на Северуса, но тот продолжал молчать и даже не соизволил к ней повернуться.

Замечательно, ее игнорируют в собственном доме. Кто здесь вообще хозяин? Гермиона нахмурилась и перевела взгляд на свой пустой стакан, по которому уже нервно постукивали ее пальцы. Отлично! Молчишь? Ну и молчи дальше. Чего тогда вообще приперся. Нашёл бесплатный бар «у Грейнджер». 

Захотелось встать, подойти и разбить эту застывшую статую как старую копилку и посмотреть, что же там внутри спрятано. Вытащить хоть что-то, чтобы разбавить окружающую тишину. Желание смелое, но вряд ли осуществимое. Тем более волшебная палочка лежит на тумбочке в спальне. Да и учитывая уровень его магии, ее собьют при подлёте и даже не пошевелятся. Надо успокоиться и просто свалить отсюда, пока не решилась на самоубийство. 

Закончив свой внутренний монолог, Гермиона поставила стакан на пол, сняла с волос окончательно съехавшую резинку, нервно расплела и так уже распавшуюся во все стороны косу, сделала высокий хвост, поправила полу шелкового халата и решительно встала. Бросив взгляд на неподвижного Северуса, Гермиона гордо подняла подбородок и успела сделать пару шагов, перед тем как его рука резко поднялась и схватила ее за запястье. От неожиданности она дернулась назад, и так как часть рукава была зажата вместе с ее рукой, верх халата съехал, обнажив ключицу и плечо, тем самым открывая края старых шрамов. 

— За вторым шансом.

– Ч-то?

Гермиона перевела удивленный взгляд с удерживающей ее руки на лицо Северуса. Теперь он смотрел прямо ей в глаза. Сейчас они казались настолько темными, что не было видно, где заканчивается радужка, а где начинается зрачок. Кажется, она даже не поняла, что он сказал, настолько ее выбил из колеи его жест, но удерживающая рука давала ощущение защищенности, от места соприкосновения, как ток по проводам, по телу стали расходиться волны тепла и, достигнув сердца, заставили его биться быстрее. Не отпуская ее руки Северус поднялся и теперь нависал над ней, а кончики его волос почти касались ее лица. 

— За своей жизнью… С мазохисткой.

Гермиона вглядывалась в его лицо, которое теперь было так близко, что если она немного привстает на цыпочки, то сможет коснуться его губами. Ее взгляд прошёлся по морщине, которая с годами все-таки стала глубже, слегка прищуренным глазам и остановился на губах. И она увидела! Она увидела, как один краешек слегка изогнулся в намеке на улыбку. Конечно, может, это виски устроило игры разума, но ей очень хотелось верить, что она видит то, что видит, а не галлюцинацию. Ее вопросительный взгляд снова переметнулся к глазам.

Очень медленно, как в замедленной съемке, Северус наклонился к ее ключице и Гермиона почувствовала, как он нежно, еле касаясь, но все же ощутимо, коснулся губами выступающего рубца шрама. 


	6. Chapter 6

Гермиона проснулась от звука бьющегося стекла, чего-то еще и последовавшей за ней тихой бранью. Звук, как мячик от пинг-понга, прошелся по стенкам черепа ища выход на свободу, с каждым ударом усиливая головную боль. 

— Боже, ну почему это всегда как в первый раз...

Болезненно зажмурившись и сжав руками свою черепушку, она ждала пока боль хоть немного утихнет, чтобы открыть глаза. Хорошо, что в спальне, кажется, было все еще темно. Полежав неподвижно еще пару минут, Гермиона почувствовала, что может аккуратно, без резких движений, хоть как-то пошевелиться. Она медленно открыла глаза. Действительно, в комнате стоял приятный полумрак и ни один солнечный зайчик не мог пробраться сквозь толстые шторы, предусмотрительно кем-то задернутые.

Все так же осторожно, стараясь не расплескать свой мозг, Гермиона медленно повернулась в сторону тумбочки, чтобы взять из ящика таблетки от похмелья и головной боли. Они всегда там лежали, потому что их запасы регулярно пополнялись. Но ее рука застыла в воздухе, когда взгляд наткнулся на маленький пузырек, стоящий сверху с запиской “Выпей меня”, написанная знакомым летящим почерком. Это заставило Гермиону непроизвольно улыбнуться, несмотря на ее состояние. Взяв пузырек в руку, она не раздумывая откупорила его двумя пальцами и быстро выпила все содержимое.

— Какая все-таки гадость!

Несколько раз ее передернуло, но через пару мгновений она стала ощущать, как ей становится значительно легче, и можно начинать запускать свой мозг.

Не боясь, что ее голова расколется на кучу бесполезных осколков, Гермиона нормально села, облокотившись на спинку кровати, и подтянула одеяло повыше, прикрывая наготу. Ее взгляд пробежался по комнате. 

Вот ее халат, небрежно брошенный на пол, отливающий изумрудной лужицей, раскиданные везде подушки, покрывало, валяющееся на полу, но зацепившееся за край кровати. 

Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что она улыбается. Первый раз за столько месяцев. Искренне. Без фальши.

Она повернула голову в сторону соседней подушки, которая ранее всегда была нетронутой, потому как она спала всегда только на своей половине кровати и та напоминала ей каждое утро про ее одиночество. Сейчас же она сохранила контур головы мужчины, его запах и все воспоминания событий сегодняшней ночи. Эта, казалось бы, незначительная деталь интерьера была прямым доказательством того, что Северус сегодня был с ней, и что Гермионе это все не приснилось в пьяном угаре забытья. 

И все-таки как это по-снейповски “молча прийти, молча остаться”. Догадайся мол сама, что я там решил. Но в принципе Гермиона и не ждала от него потока слов. Если пришел — значит решил. А там как будет.

С кухни опять послышались звуки открывающихся дверей кухонных шкафчиков, передвижения разных банок и баночек, видимо в поиске чего-то конкретного. Надо встать и все-таки узнать, что там происходит.

Все еще улыбаясь своим мыслям, Гермиона сбросила с себя одеяло, потянулась как довольная сытая кошка и села на кровати. С помощью волшебной палочки, которая тоже лежала на тумбочке рядом с уже пустым флаконом из-под зелья, она призвала свой халат и привела в порядок спальню. За окном и правда было довольно солнечное утро.

Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, Гермиона подкралась к кухне.

Северус стоял к ней спиной, закрывая от нее весь обзор и ей было не видно, что он делает, но судя по ароматам, витавшим в воздухе, там готовилось потрясающее кофе. Он уже был полностью одет. Спина прямая, плечи расправлены, сюртук сидит идеально. Собственно, как всегда. Наверное, уже и застегнутый на все пуговицы. От размышлений Гермиону отвлекло чавканье, доносившееся где-то снизу, и, вытянув шею, Гермиона увидела, как Живоглот с удовольствием уплетает свой завтрак.

— У тебя кроме кошачьей еды совершенно нечего есть. Даже кофе средней паршивости. Его пить вообще нельзя. Только если травить неугодных гостей.

Кто бы сомневался, что ее сразу же засекут. Если бы на ней сейчас была мантия-невидимка Гарри, он все равно понял, что уже здесь не один. Шпионское чутье. Многолетний опыт. Будешь тут чувствовать, когда каждый второй хочет тебя убить.

Северус повернулся к ней с присущей ему грацией и поставил на стол две чашки дымящегося напитка. Ну конечно. Как она и предполагала, его сюртук был полностью застегнут, а высокий ворот рубашки и галстук скрывали шрамы, оставшиеся после укуса змеи.

— Я никогда не завтракаю.

Гермиона плюхнулась на стул под неодобрительным взглядом Северуса и, не обращая на него внимания, потянулась за своей чашкой. Упершись одной пяткой в сиденье стула, она поднесла чашку с напитком к носу и, закрыв глаза, вдохнула аромат. Как же божественно!

Звук поставленной где-то рядом тарелки заставил ее открыть глаза и посмотреть, что там. А там оказался тост с маслом. И стакан с соком. Где он это все взял — не понятно, потому как она точно знала, что этого в ее холодильнике не было. 

Возле него стоял такой же комплект еды и напитков, а рядом лежала свежая газета.

Кофе приятно обжигал внутренности, помогая окончательно проснуться. Северус сделал пару глотков и поставил чашку на стол. Гермионе же хотелось еще немного насладиться вкусом кофе. Неужели он сварил такую вкусноту из ее запасов? Или оно оттуда же, откуда еда? 

Внимание Гермионы привлекли его пальцы, бесшумно барабанящие по столешнице стола. И тут ее память услужливо подсунула ей воспоминание сегодняшней ночи, и напомнила, что они профессиональны не только в приготовлении зелий. Из захватившего ее сознание потока воспоминаний ее выдернуло мужское кмыханье. Она перевела взгляд с пальцев на его лицо и наткнулась на укоризненный взгляд. Да-да, она поняла. Если она не съест сама, ее накормят через силу. 

Демонстративно откусив кусочек тоста, она позволила себе вернуться к кофе и рассматривать Северуса поверх своей чашки. Ее так и манили эти пуговицы. Руки просто чесались прикоснуться к каждой из них. И он явно заметил, что она их так же рассматривает, как и его пальцы. Интересно, Северус съязвит по этому поводу или нет? 

Они одновременно потянусь к своим тостам и откусили. Гермиона решила оставить пока пуговицы в покое и отвлечься на нейтральные темы. Что может быть нейтральнее, чем утренняя газета.

— Что пишет пресса?

— Все как обычно. Мы все умрем и Поттер молодец.

— Кстати, а ты знаешь, что, когда я вчера говорила про мазохистов, я имела ввиду и Поттера?

Северус вопросительно поднял бровь. Гермиона откусила еще кусок тоста и ответила.

— Он в тебе настолько души не чает, что решил своему будущему ребенку дать второе имя Северус.

От услышанного Северус замер, перестав жевать, и его лицо стало еще белее чем прежде. Даже Живоглот, который в это время сидел на подоконнике и увлеченно наблюдал за птицами за окном, оглянулся. Гермиона успела испугаться, не остановилось ли у него от услышанного сердце. И уже было вскочила, чтобы оказать помощь, но была резко остановлена его жестом.

Медленно проглотив остатки тоста, Северус закрыл глаза и было видно, что он пытается восстановить внутреннее равновесие. Гермиона застыла в ожидании. Вот дернул же ее черт за язык. Когда Северус заговорил, она сама поверила в серьезность сказанного, потому что было это сказано таким тоном… как в “лучшие” школьные годы.

— Я его убью. Учитывая, что потребность сохранять золотому мальчику жизнь для «блага всех» уже отпала.

Гермиона решила отвлечь Северуса от этих мыслей и постаралась перевести разговор на тему, касающуюся лично их. Лучше она признается по поводу пуговиц. 

— Ты знаешь, что твои бесконечные пуговицы — отдельный элемент фетиша?

Сказав это, Гермиона робко улыбнулась.

— Никогда об этом не задумывался.

И Гермиона могла бы поклясться, что хотя это было сказано обычным равнодушным тоном, она увидела у него в глазах промелькнувшие лукавые искорки и просто уверена, что он специально дал ей это заметить. Все-таки стиль одежды Северуса отличался от того, что и как носят другие маги. Его образ был проработан до мелочей, хотя при поверхностном взгляде могло показаться, что это не так. Мантия никогда не застегивалась и была скорее для галочки, поэтому развивалась при ходьбе, создавая впечатление полета. 

— Что ты решила по поводу предложения МакГонагалл?

Гермиона не ожидала такой резкой смены разговора и не сразу поняла, что он имеет ввиду.

— Какого предложения? А ты об этом…

Вспомнив, что это было одно из воспоминаний, когда он рылся в ее памяти.

— Ничего не решила. Я не уверена, что смогу находиться в Хогвартсе, где столько всего произошло. Я не уверена, что из меня выйдет хороший преподаватель. Я неожиданно поняла, что у меня больше нет терпения объяснять одно и тоже глупым детям. Наверное, оно закончилось на Роне и местами на Гарри. И ты сам видел, что некоторые… вещи, у меня перестали получаться. Кого и чему я могу научить? Если я сама себя защитить не могу. Первогодок из фамильяров делать кубки? 

Этот вопрос снова поднял на поверхность больную тему, которая на время ушла в тень. Глаза Гермионы погрустнели и она отвела взгляд в сторону окна. Ее настроение стало падать быстрее, чем лифты в Министерстве.

— А работа в Министерстве?

Гермиона снова посмотрела на Северуса. 

— Северус, что мне там делать? Сидеть как одна из многих канцелярских крыс, перебирать бумажки, разводить теории, дипломатически врать, улыбаясь тем, кто реально заслуживает, чтобы им дали по морде? Да, я заучка Грейнджер, но я хочу практического применения знаниям, а не чтобы они пылились свитками, погребенными в многочисленных дебрях министерских стеллажей. Возможно, это последствия того, через что мы все прошли.

Вот зачем было спрашивать? А ведь утро так хорошо начиналось. Как она может ответить, если она сама не знает, чем ей заняться дальше. Как примирить себя с действительностью. Где найти подорожник такого размера, чтобы завернуться в него с головой как в кокон. Хорошо, что процентов от сбережений на ее счете в Гринготтсе пока хватало, чтобы более-менее держаться на плаву и не сдохнуть с голода. К геройскому ордену полагалась компенсация за “причиненные потери”, которая и послужила основой сбережений. 

— А как ты смог вернуться туда? Где нашел силы преподавать? Зачем ты вернулся в Хогвартс? МакГонагалл мне говорила, что она тебе предложила стать директором школы, и она бы костьми легла, но добилась твоего назначения, но ты отказался, согласившись вести только выпускные классы по Зельеварению. Да, ты тащишься от своих зелий как... кот от валерьянки, но ты мог бы организовать свою лабораторию и не возвращаться туда, где столько негативных...воспоминаний.

Когда Гермиона сравнила его с котом, Северус впервые открыто улыбнулся. Разные варианты сравнений он слышал за свою жизнь. В основном не очень лестные и приятные, но чтобы его сравнили с чем-то более менее милым и пушистым — в первый раз. И эта его улыбка озадачила Гермиону — ее мозг автоматически стал вспоминать видела ли она ее когда-то вообще? Нет, не видела. 

— Я действительно не особо горел желанием туда возвращаться. В место, где пришлось совершить то, что я совершил, в место, где половина все еще винит меня в убийстве Альбуса. И хотя его портрет орет на всех углах, что он сам меня вынудил, ярлыки очень сложно снять. Но мое вынужденное там пребывание мне нужно для реализации одного проекта. 

И Северус видя, что Гермиона стала смотреть на него более заинтересованно, улыбнулся уголками губ. Ох уж эта заучка. Только могила ее исправит, чтобы она не говорила. Она даже села более собранно.

— Что за проект?

— Я планирую создать своего рода школу обучения боевой магии с углубленным изучением таких направлений как Зельеварение и Защита от темных искусств, конечно, там будут такие предметы как Трансфигурация и Трансгрессия, но они будут рассматриваться как сопутствующие. Опережая твой вопрос, скажу, что этот проект будет отличаться от школы Авроров и от того, что могут дать известные университеты, во-первых, программой, которую я сам разработаю, исходя из собственного опыта, а во-вторых, очень жестким отбором студентов-выпускников Хогвардс и прочих схожих школ в будущем. Факультеты, личные связи и прочие льготы не будут иметь никакой роли и значения. Особые навыки будут иметь значение, но не главное. Все претенденты без исключения будут проходить ряд специальных тестов и собеседований, которые постоянно будут меняться. Отбираться будут только морально устойчивые, принципиальные и преданные этому делу люди. В итоге те, кто выйдут в финал будут иметь честь ну или несчастье беседовать со мной лично. 

— Ты хочешь создать такие себе элитные спецслужбы как в магловском мире?

— Что-то вроде, да. Как показала история, именно из-за недостатка уровня знаний, практики, опыта, скорости реагирования, принятия решений и прочих факторов мы оказались не подготовлены к появлению Волдеморта и его “кружка однодумцев”, а потом и к своевременной их ликвидации в зародыше. В итоге с ними пришлось сражаться детям, которых, как ты говоришь, учили только трансформировать фамильяров в кубки, а на один из серьезных предметов им в преподаватели ставили Локонса и Амбридж: один только самозабвенно кончал, смотря на свой портрет в полный рост, а вторая просто министерская сука, установкой которой было не допустить практики, чтобы вас перебили как щенят. И хотя Альбус, в силу связанных Министерством и Советом Попечителей рук, старался как-то вас защитить, но у него была “великая миссия”, ради которой он все равно пожертвовал всем и вся. Ты знаешь. И ты, я думаю, понимаешь, что установившийся сейчас мир не навсегда, в будущем обязательно появится новый недопонятый и недолюбленный “Волдеморт” с идеями чистокровности, жаждой власти над всеми или просто слетевший с катушек, решивший самоубиться и заодно всех остальных за собой потянуть. История имеет свойство повторяться, но наш Министр уже расслабился, выполнив долг по раздаче медалей и орденов, не забыв повесить себе побольше. Все успокоились.

— И ты остался в школе, чтобы заранее присмотреться к будущим выпускникам и первым потенциальным претендентам?

— Да. С чего-то надо начинать. И Гермиона… я хотел бы, чтобы ты тоже участвовала этом проекте. Если тебе, конечно, интересна эта идея.

— Ты же только что сказал, что никаких личных связей, льгот и прочего?

— Так я и собеседования с собой не отменял… К своему личному помощнику и партнеру у меня очень высокие требования.


	7. Chapter 7

Как-то незаметно в квартире Гермионы стало появляться все больше личных вещей Северуса, а в ее шкафу висел уже ряд однотипных черных сюртуков и несколько мантий. Хотя однотипными они казались только на первый взгляд. Если присмотреться внимательнее, то можно было заметить, что они отличались фактурой ткани, что влияло на посадку и оттенок в целом, длиной, размером и количеством пуговиц. Единственное, что было у них похожими — высокая стойка-воротник.

И конечно же теперь в доме появился нормальный кофе. Гермиона не относила себя к истинным гурманам этого напитка. Она спокойно могла выпить как сваренный в турке кофе, так и купленное по дороге «непонятное коричневое нечто» в бумажном стаканчике. Но Северус, имея тонкие вкусовые рецепторы и острое обоняние, просто не мог пить «эту гадость». Он каждый раз демонстративно морщился, когда видел, что она это пьет. Потом, в лучших школьных традициях снейповского исполнения, шла лекция о вреде для организма, бесполезности его употребления, которая всегда заканчивалась угрозой не подходить потом к нему с просьбами обезболивающего зелья. Пока он это все говорил, Гермиона подходила к нему, вставала на цыпочки, целовала и демонстративно выбрасывала стакан в мусорку. Но Северус не был бы собой, если б не добился своего. Даже Гарри как-то заметил, что Гермиона “уж очень знакомо” скривилась, когда она навестила его в школе Авроров и они сели поболтать на лавочке, купив себе кофе из передвижного кафе. 

А ещё Северуса раздражало отсутствие полноценного камина в квартире, чтобы пользоваться каминной сетью. Тем, что имелся в наличии, без ущерба для своих размеров, мог пользоваться только Живоглот. Если бы он им, конечно, пользовался. Гермиона и сама понимала, что это не совсем удобно. Ее квартира была в сугубо магловском районе Лондона и она уже год никуда особо не перемещалась, поэтому отвыкла от некоторых вещей. Но теперь, когда она собралась полноценно вернуться назад в магический мир, приходилось выбирать более длинные пути достижения места назначения. Особенно это было неудобно, если они договаривались с Северусом встретиться у него дома. Так точно аппарировать, как он, Гермиона не умела, поэтому, чтобы минимизировать пустую беготню туда-сюда, часть ее вещей так же незаметно перекочевала в его дом и заняла не одну полку и вешалку. Правда, несколько полок оккупировали ее книги. 

— Конечно, книг много не бывает.

Северус многозначительно обвел взглядом бесконечное множество книг на стеллажах своей библиотеки, которые закрывали несколько стен снизу доверху, что заставило Гермиону смущенно покраснеть.

Гермиона с Северусом не афишировать свои отношения, но и не особо это скрывали. Северус считал, что окружающим, по большому счету, все равно с кем он спит и их мнение его не интересовало в принципе, главное, чтобы на лице Гермионы чаще появлялась улыбка. Гермиону тоже все устраивало, единственное, она не была уверена, что ее друзья спокойно примут эту новость, потому как очень глубоко въелись в их память школьные страхи. Конечно, Северус герой, но многим до сих пор в кошмарах снятся уроки Зельеварения, отработки за взорванные котлы и, как рассказывал Невилл, не сдача СОВ с повторным курсом у “любимого” преподавателя.

Но все тайное вскоре становится явным. Как-то к ней в гости, пока Северус был на занятиях в Хогвартсе, пришли Гарри с Джинни. 

— Гермиона, ты заново решила пройти курс Зельеварения?

Гарри сидел на диване и листал взятый с журнального столика учебник Северуса. Гермиона в это время зашла в комнату с подносом в руках, на котором дымились чашки с кофе для нее и Гарри и чаем для Джинни.

— Ага. Решила освежить знания. Ностальгия.

И быстро пробежала взглядом по комнате в поисках других улик пребывания в ее доме мужчины. Вроде бы все чисто. Как хорошо, что Северус очень организован. Это ее вещи у него дома валяются то там, то здесь.

— Извращенка. Что там освежать. Ты и так как ходячая библиотека.

— Ну…

Гермиона поставила поднос на столик и подала гостям напитки. Джинни с удовольствием вдохнула аромат чая. 

— Ты когда успела научиться так заваривать? Что там за добавки? Научишь?

— Ага, и кофе какой-то другой. Не такой как всегда. Что-то там явно добавлено.

Гарри принюхался, пытаясь угадать, что за специя, а Джинни хитро посмотрела на Гермиону, потом на Гарри и сделала маленький глоток.

— Это любовь, Гарри.

Гермиона с Гарри застыли с поднятыми чашками в руках и уставились на нее. Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь, а Гермиона нахмурилась, всем видом показывая какой бред сейчас ляпнула Джинни.

И в тот момент, когда Гермиона уже было открыла рот, чтобы словесно убедить подругу, что та себе там что-то выдумала и виной всему ее гормональный фон, как из-за дивана вышел Живоглот, держа в пасти мужской черный галстук и медленно, как по подиуму, пройдя мимо них, важно проследовал со своей добычей в спальню. Черт!

Теперь на Гермиону уже вопросительно смотрел Гарри, а улыбка Джинни стала еще шире. Гермиона сделала глоток кофе и выдохнула. Поттеры теперь не отстанут.

— Ладно, поймали. Живоглот, а ты сегодня останешься без ужина!

Ответом было флегматичное “мяу” из спальни.

— У меня есть мужчина и мы вместе живем.

— Ну это же отлично! Ты была права, Джинни. Гермиона, а мы его знаем?

— Знаете. Его зовут Северус.

Было видно, что Гарри мысленно перебирает в памяти всех их общих знакомых мужчин и не может вспомнить одногодку с таким именем ни в бытность обучения в школе Хогвартса, ни среди одногруппников школы Авроров. И вот перебрав весь возможный список, его мозг уткнулся в правильный ответ, чему свидетельствовали круглые удивленные глаза и отвисшая челюсть.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это… Северус… Снейп?

— Да. Именно это я и сказала.

Гермиона спокойно допила кофе и поставила на стол пустую чашку.

— Он же… он...

— Что — он?!

Гермиона с вызовом посмотрела на Гарри, готовая в любой момент кинуться в защиту Северуса и их отношений.

— Мягко говоря… странный.

— Я думала ты скажешь старый и страшный.

— Эм… ну возраст — это относительно, о вкусах не спорят… просто это очень неожиданно...

Было видно, что Гарри пытался у себя в голове свести в одну картинку Гермиону и Северуса Снейпа и это пока плохо ему удавалось.

— Говоря, что вы живете вместе, ты имеешь в виду что и…

— Да, Гарри. Секс у нас тоже есть как у всех нормальных пар, и живет он здесь не потому, что ему негде жить. Ты знаешь, что у него есть свой дом.

Джинни дернула мужа за рукав, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Гарри, ты же видишь, что она счастлива. Ты сам недавно говорил, что Гермиона последнее время изменилась и становится похожа на себя прежнюю. Оставь их в покое. Это их отношения, их все устраивает, и мы не имеем права лезть со своими советами или упреками. 

— Да я не упрекаю, просто это внезапно и невероятно.

И вспомнив еще что-то, с беспокойством спросил

— А ты уверена, что он тебя не использует? Ведь он всегда любил... мою маму.

— Гарри, вот зачем ты мне это напоминаешь? 

— Ты мой друг, я тебя люблю и беспокоюсь за тебя. 

— У всех есть прошлое, Гарри. И я верю, что тоже занимаю определенное место в его сердце. Он мой дом. Если ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать.

— Ты точно извращенка, подруга. Но если тебе нравиться и все устраивает…

— Спасибо, Гарри.

Видимо Гарри представил себе что-то “такое”, от чего несколько раз передернул плечами.

— У тебя есть что выпить покрепче? 

— А мне можно еще такого же чая?

Со спиртным беседа потекла более непринужденно, а Джинни и так не напрягалась, потому что чувствовала, что все будет хорошо.

— Кстати, мне до сих пор интересно, как он тогда остался жив. Когда мы уходили он умер.

— Он не умер, просто вы, идиоты, плохо прощупали пульс. Когда ты с Роном ушел, я вернулась, оказала помощь и портом переправила его на порог больницы. 

— Оу. Теперь понятно, как он оказался в магловской больнице. На судебном процессе твой Северус не мог этого объяснить, что чуть не стоило ему свободы. Судьи решили, что он сам решил сбежать и скрыться от правосудия. Если бы, как всегда, не помощь Альбуса, не знаю как бы он выпутался. Представляешь, Альбус даже для этого умудрился пробежаться по чужим портретам до Министерства. Было неожиданно его там увидеть. Судьи тоже офигели. Подожди, Гермиона, это был тот единственный порт, про который ты нам уши прожужжала, на экстренный непредвиденный случай?

— Да.

— Кхм.

Складывать пазлы из событий и поступков Гарри тоже научился. По крайней мере это у него уже получалось намного лучше благодаря опыту, который преподала ему жизнь.

— А Рон знает, что ты со Снейпом?

— Не знаю. Мне все равно, что он там знает. Я его не видела с того момента, как он тут хлопнул дверью и свалил. 

— Он устроился работать в магазин к своим брату.

— Большое достижение в жизни.

За окном уже было достаточно темно, а значит скоро сюда должен был вернуться Северус Снейп. Не то, чтобы Гарри его боялся, но он еще не был готов воспринимать того в новом статусе. И Гарри начал подгонять жену.

— Что-то мы тут засиделись. Нам пора домой, у меня еще домашнее задание не сделано, да и скоро некоторые домой вернутся, а здесь незваные гости.

Джинни с Гермионой одновременно рассмеялись. 

— Гарри, все-таки я попрошу тебя пока сильно не распространяться про нас с Северусом. 

— Гермиона, мне все равно никто не поверит. Так что спи спокойно, с кем ты там спишь и получай удовольствие. Боже, что я несу!

За что получил беззлобные удары кулачками с двух сторон.

Как только они ушли, буквально через пару минут в коридоре раздался хлопок, и в комнату вошел Северус. Гермиона даже поднос с пустыми чашками и стаканами не успела донести до кухни.

Равнодушно оценив содержимое подноса, Северус поцеловал Гермиону и сел на диван. Мантии на нем не было. Видимо, оставил ее в школе.

— У нас были гости?

— Да, Гарри с Джинни.

Поднос неожиданно вырвался из рук Гермионы и самостоятельно поплыл по воздуху в направлении кухни. Она, наверное, никогда до конца не привыкнет к беспалочковой магии Северуса.

— И они знают о нас.

— Ты же вроде пока не хотела посвящать никого в эту страшную тайну.

На слове “страшную” Северус изобразил ужас на лице. Гермиона рассмеялась, села к нему на колени и правой рукой обняла его за шею, а он, в свою очередь, обнял ее за талию, оставив ладонь на ее бедре, а пальцы второй руки переплел с ее пальцами левой руки.

— Я и не собиралась. И не потому, что это тайна, тем более “страшная”. Это просто никого не касается. Скажи спасибо Живоглоту.

Северус слегка приподнял краешек брови.

— Мы сидели пили чай, а он, поганец, взял и вытащил из-под дивана твой галстук, который мы вчера использовали...не по назначению.

Сказав это Гермиона слегка покраснела, а Северус многозначительно ухмыльнулся.

— И как? Они упали в обморок?

— Нет, но было пару напряженных моментов. Конечно, Гарри не в восторге, но он прошел уже стадию смирения и на пути к принятию. Ну а Джинни, это Джинни. Она всегда позитивно настроена, а сейчас и подавно.

— А в гневе твой Поттер сыпал оскорблениями в мой адрес и указывал тебе на твою незрелость и неразборчивость в связях?

— Он назвал тебя странным, а меня извращенкой. И он не мой.

— И все?

— И все.

— Что ж, удивлен.

— Северус, ты его недооцениваешь и относишься предвзято. Гарри сильно вырос, и не только физически.

Разговаривая с Северусом, Гермиона медленно перебирала пальцами его волосы, периодически ласково проводя подушечкой большого пальца по контуру его нижней челюсти, иногда доставая до подбородка.


	8. Chapter 8

Как-то Гермиона согласилась составить Гарри компанию в буфете больницы Святого Мунго, пока Джинни проходила очередное обследование. Сидели, болтали о том о сем, Гермиона с удовольствием поглощала заварное пирожное, запивая чаем из травяной смеси, а Гарри крутил на столе пустую чашку, со скукой в голосе рассказывая, как продвигается его обучение в школе Авроров.

— Гермиона, мне кажется, я делаю что-то не то, или нахожусь не там. Все, что нам преподают — мало чем отличается от программы Хогвартса. То, что преподносят как “новый материал”, например, по Зельеварению, Снейп нам вдолбил еще на пятом курсе, а из его учебника Принца-полукровки я узнал о заклинаниях больше, чем на уроках Заклинаний.

— Гарри, ты похвалил его педагогический дар? Ты ли это? 

Гермиона не могла не рассмеяться. Гарри поджал губы и насупился.

— Ладно-ладно. Расслабься. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя открыто признавать, что он тебе нравится, и это при том, что ты собираешься дать своему ребенку его имя. Но думаю, ты проникнешься к нему еще больше, если я тебе скажу, что ты не сильно далек от истины, и мы с Северусом считаем, что пора изменить структуру образования.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Знаешь, если тебе интересно, то будет лучше, если ты сам, напрямую, с ним поговоришь. Это его видение, его идея и он сможет более детально рассказать, как он это видит. 

Гарри хотел еще что-то сказать, но в поле его зрения попало что-то интересное и Гермиона обернулась посмотреть, что же привлекло внимание ее друга. 

К ним в полной задумчивости направлялся Драко Малфой собственной персоной. Благородные черты лица, короткая стрижка, идеально сидящий дорогой костюм, высокий, стройный. Одним словом, мечта любой девчонки в возрасте от 16 до бесконечности. Но на нем, как и на всех, события прошлого оставили свой отпечаток. Теперь напрочь отсутствовала эта фирменная малфоевская напыщенность. 

— Малфой, а ты какими судьбами здесь?

Сфокусировав взгляд на людях, сидящих за столиком, он улыбнулся и подошел.

— Так у меня же практика в больнице сейчас. А вы чего? Болен кто?

— Мы Джинни ждем. 

— А задумчивый чего? Пациент сложный и диагноз не можешь поставить?

— Да нет, с диагнозом все нормально, мой куратор подтвердил, и пациент скоро пойдет на поправку. Хотя... да, пациент... сложный и диагноз... неоднозначный.

Драко положил на стол книгу, которая оказалась толстым справочником по травам и сел на свободное место, все еще о чем-то размышляя.

— Расскажешь?

— О чем?

Было видно, что Драко вроде как с ними, но мыслями далеко. 

— Ну о сложном пациенте с неоднозначным диагнозом. Вон по глазам Гермионы вижу, что она горит желанием размять свой слегка заржавевший мозг.

— Я не знаю, насколько об этом... этично рассказывать, это не мое дело…

Гермиона с Гарри переглянулись. Малфой и “не этично” все в одном предложении? Чего только не случится в жизни. Стало даже любопытно, что ж там за случай такой приключился. Поэтому они повернулись к Драко, показывая всем видом, что они внимательно его слушают.

— Да понимаете, я тут у крестного справочник попросил по травам, и он разрешил зайти к нему взять, пока его не будет дома. И когда я уходил, заметил на спинке кресла часть женского нижнего белья.

Гермиона застыла, даже перестала дышать, проклиная про себя свою неорганизованность в бытовых мелочах. Гарри посмотрел на подругу, повернулся к Драко и сделал самое заинтересованное лицо.

— И какую часть?

— Чего часть?

— Белья. Верхнюю или нижнюю?

— Верхнюю.

— Ну мало ли, может кто забыл… впопыхах.

— Я сначала тоже так подумал. А потом заглянул в шкаф.

Гермиона почувствовала, что задыхается и поняла, что не дышит. Стараясь не привлекать внимания, она сделала медленный вдох. Гарри тем временем старался держать серьезное выражение лица, пока Драко делился чужой тайной.

— А там на вешалках куча женской одежды висит.

— Ну и что тебя смущает, Драко?

— Меня смущает чье оно.

— И какие варианты имеются?

— Первый, что это вещи какой-то женщины, но маловероятно, хотя предпочтительней. Второй, что его.

Гарри закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех, а Гермиона выпучила глаза и уставилась на Драко с отвисшей челюстью. Прочистив горло и следя за голосом, Гермиона, наконец, тоже вклинилась в разговор.

— А почему ты решил, что это не может быть женщина?

— Потому что это надо быть сумасшедшей уровня моей тетки Беллы, чтобы жить с ним. Кстати, она какое-то время за ним бегала, пока в тюрьму не загремела. Вы же знаете, что мой крестный очень сложный человек, характер — дрянь, репутация темная, внешность специфическая, родословная тоже хромает. Одним словом, не подарок. Нормальная женщина вряд ли рискнет к нему вообще подойти, не то, чтобы… И вот исходя из этого я прихожу к варианту, что это его одежда, раз висит в его шкафу. Ну мало ли. Одной странностью больше, одной меньше. Теперь воспоминание боггарта Невилла сидит у меня в голове. Может, Невилл провидец?

Гарри не выдержал и его просто скрутило от смеха, в отличии от Гермионы, которая застыла как статуя. С одной стороны, ее возмутило то, что ее сравнили с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж, а с другой — ситуация и правда была комичная, если посмотреть на нее со стороны Драко, и она, недолго думая, тоже рассмеялась, присоединившись к Гарри.

— Драко, вот теперь будешь знать, как лазить по чужим шкафам. Так бы спал спокойно, без всяких представлений Северуса Снейпа в платьях с...рюшами.

Гарри уже практически лежал на столе, и его смех перешел в невнятное хрюканье и всхлипывание. Люди за соседними столиками стали оборачиваться на них.

— Ну чего вы ржете как кони? Уже жалею, что рассказал вам.

— Извини, Драко, это и правда... смешно. 

Гермиона вытерла потекшую от смеха тушь и постаралась выровнять дыхание. 

— И что ты будешь с этим делать?

— А что я могу сделать?

— Например, открыто спросить у своего крестного?

— Грейнджер, ты в своем уме?! Как ты себе это представляешь? Крестный, а не твой ли это лифчик валялся утром на кресле, и не твоя ли в шкафу блузка с бантом? Нет уж, спасибо. А вот к вам я уже подумываю применить стирание памяти. И к себе, наверное, заодно.

Гарри примирительно поднял руки.

— Драко, ты прав, Гермиона не в своем уме. И ты даже не представляешь насколько. Но ты можешь быть спокойным. Мы никому ничего не скажем. Клянемся!

— Ладно, я пойду, мне и правда уже пора, я сказал куратору, что на пару минут в буфет выскочу, а уже прошло минут тридцать, а то и сорок. 

Провожая взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру Драко Малфоя, Гарри многозначительно сказал Гермионе. 

— Вот до чего могут довести ваши тайны. Или до психушки, или до убийства.

— Ладно не нуди, Гарри. Мы скоро всем заинтересованным лицам все расскажем. И мне тоже, кстати, пора. Мы договорились с Северусом встретиться в час дня возле Гринготтса. Попрощайся за меня с Джинни.

Гермиона встала из-за стола, поцеловала Гарри в щеку и пошла к выходу. Проверяя в сумке, все ли вещи собрала, она не заметила, как на кого-то наткнулась. Ойкнув и сделав шаг назад, Гермиона подняла глаза и увидела, что перед ней стоит Рон Уизли. 

— Рон?

За прошедший год, пока она его не видела, Рон внешне сильно изменился. На годовщине Победы она его практически не видела, потому что старалась избегать семейство Уизли, чему способствовало большое скопление присутствующих в зале людей. Он поправился, отрастил пивное брюшко, лицо стало какое-то опухшее и пористое, рыжие волосы местами торчали в разные стороны, рука перебинтована, под ногтями то ли грязь, то ли компоненты очередной разработки его брата. И все это было упаковано в безразмерную одежду и старые кроссовки, на одном из которых был развязан шнурок, и, судя по степени его оттоптаности, — давно. Такое ощущение, что перед ней стоял не молодой парень, а мужик, которому давно за тридцать, а то и сорок лет. И этот человек когда-то был одним из лучших игроков в команде по квиддичу. Мда. Не то, чтобы Гермиона до сих пор таила обиду на то, как он с ней поступил, но и желания общаться с ним у неё не появилось.

— Привет, Гермиона. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Здравствуй, Рон. Составляла компанию Гарри, пока он ждёт Джинни, а теперь, извини, я спешу на встречу. Пока.

Гермиона повесила свою сумку на плечо и собиралась уже уйти, но была остановлена рукой Рона, на своем предплечье. Она с удивлением посмотрела на удерживающую ее руку, а потом перевела взгляд на Рона. Под этим взглядом тот резко одернул руку и засунул в карман куртки. Взгляд Гермионы и раньше был достаточно красноречивым, но после близкого общения с Северусом он стал более “выразительным”.

— Подожди. Мы почти год не виделись, а ты только «здравствуй, Рон», «пока», и «я спешу»? Ты хотя бы для приличия поинтересовалась как мои дела, сказала, что рада была меня видеть, спросила, что я тут делаю. Мы же не чужие друг другу люди.

Гермиона ещё раз пробежалась взглядом по стоящему напротив неё мужчине. 

— Ок, Рон. Как твои дела? Гарри говорил, что ты работаешь в магазине с братом. Поздравляю с вливанием в семейный бизнес. Судя по профессионально обработанной руке, ты был на перевязке травмы, скорее всего полученной на работе, а сейчас поднялся в буфет подождать Джинни с обследования. Была рада тебя видеть. А теперь мне и правда пора.

Сказав это, Гермиона обошла Рона и быстрыми шагами направилась к лифтам, пока тот не пришел в себя и не выдал ещё какое-нибудь правило этикета. Когда сказанное Гермионой было обработано его мозгом, ее уже и след простыл. Выругавшись, Рон развернулся и тоже поплелся к выходу, забыв зачем сюда пришёл.

Гарри не мог слышать со своего места, о чем говорили его друзья, но, судя по выражению лица Рона, Гермиона уже начала рассказывать "заинтересованным лицам" про свои отношения с Северусом Снейпом.


	9. Chapter 9

Приближался день рождения Гермионы, и Гарри заглянул в магазинчик братьев Уизли в поисках интересного прикола в дополнение к редкой книге, которую он откопал на блошином рынке. За стойкой стоял Рон и, увидев друга, расплылся в улыбке.

— Привет, Гарри! Каким ветром тебя занесло?

— Привет. За подарком. Скоро же день рождения Гермионы, вот и ищу что-то такое-эдакое для нашей заучки.

— Ее только книги возбуждают, ты что забыл? Или разгадки тайн. Чем древнее и страшнее, тем лучше.

— Рон, как ты можешь так о ней говорить. Вы же встречались, у вас были отношения. 

— Вот именно были. Хотя отношениями это сложно назвать. Она постоянно мне отказывала, а если мне удавалось ее уломать, лежала как бревно. На нее позарится только такой же ущербный, как она сама.

— Рон! Мне неприятно слышать то, как ты говоришь о нашей подруге, но хорошо, что ты так спокойно отнесся к тому, что она теперь встречается со Снейпом. 

Шар с искусственным снегом выпал из рук Рона, а сам он застыл с открытой челюстью.

— Что ты сказал?

И тут Гарри понял, что Рон был не в курсе отношений Гермионы.

— Эм… а ты разве не знал?… У тебя тогда в больнице было такое лицо, что я подумал она тебе сказала.

— Не ска-за-ла.

Сквозь зубы процедил Рон, сжимая столешницу прилавка так, что костяшки пальцев на его руках побелели.

— Рон, ты должен успокоиться и принять ее выбор.

— Я ничего ей не должен!

Рон вышел из-за прилавка и направился к выходу.

— Рон, ты потом пожалеешь! Остынь.

Гарри кинулся к взбешенному другу, пытаясь остановить, но тот с яростью толкнул его так сильно, что Гарри не удержался и упал на стеллажи с товаром. 

— Твою ж мать, Рон!

Когда Гарри выбежал из магазина, Рона уже не было видно. Где его теперь искать, было не совсем понятно. Слишком много возможных вариантов: начиная от многочисленных баров, заканчивая любым темным углом, где Рон мог отсидеться, переваривая полученную информацию. 

Первым делом Гарри решил предупредить Гермиону, но ее не оказалось дома, мобильный телефон не отвечал, и, потоптавшись перед ее дверью, он не придумал ничего лучше, как аппарировать в Хогвартс и найти Северуса Снейпа. Гарри посчитал, что тот должен знать. Не то, чтобы он считал, что Рон несет для Гермионы какую-то реальную угрозу, все-таки они были лучшими друзьями столько лет, если Рон косячил, то неосознанно, а потом жалел о содеянном. Но шестое чувство упрямо заставляло его направиться в Хогвартс. 

На территорию школы все еще нельзя было аппарировать, поэтому Гарри оказался перед воротами замка и бегом пересек территорию двора. Ему навстречу улыбаясь шла директор МакГонагалл.

— Гарри! Как я рада тебя видеть! Ты так редко нас навещаешь.

— Директор МакГонагалл, где сейчас профессор Снейп?

— У него сейчас занятия, а что случилось?!

— Все потом! Мне его надо срочно найти. Это личное. Не переживайте.

— Внизу в подземельях. Где обычно.

— Спасибо! И добрый день!

Оставив в коридоре удивленную МакГонагалл, Гарри побежал в указанном направлении.

Дом, милый дом. Хорошо, что сейчас были занятия и коридоры были пустыми, иначе он не пробился бы через толпу желающих получить автограф Гарри Поттера.

Гарри, добежав до школьной аудитории в подземельях, перевел дыхание и смело открыл дверь. Все присутствующие повернули головы в сторону смельчака, который осмелился прервать урок.

Когда студенты увидели, что это сам Гарри Поттер, по мрачной аудитории прокатилось волна возгласов.

— Всем молчать!

От интонации, с которой это было сказано, онемеешь, не то, что просто замолчишь. Гарри даже на минутку показалось, что он снова студент на уроке Зельеварения и сейчас с его факультета снимут баллы. Студенты седьмого курса застыли в ожидании, забыв и про свои котлы, и про грозного преподавателя, во все глаза рассматривая Мальчика-Который-Выжил. 

— Мистер Поттер, что вы себе позволяете?

Северус сошел с преподавательского места и направился к Гарри.

— Профессор Снейп, можно вас на минутку… Это касается… ее.

Внимательно посмотрев на встревоженное лицо Гарри, свежую царапину на его скуле, Северус так резко развернулся к студентам, что полы его мантии взметнулись в воздух.

— Всем отойти от котлов. Открыть учебники на странице 409. На следующее занятие предоставить развернутое эссе на тему “Корень асфоделя и его применение”. Минус 5 баллов с каждого факультета за игнорирование задания.

Студенты опомнились и зашуршали страницами книг, а Северус Снейп взмахнул палочкой, законсервировал котлы и покинул аудиторию. Гарри ничего не оставалось как последовать за ним.

В коридоре Северус резко остановился и развернулся. Гарри, не ожидавший этого, не успел затормозить и врезался в него на полном ходу.

— Я слушаю вас, мистер Поттер.

— Профессор... сэр...мистер Снейп...

— Поттер, что вы мямлите!

— Сэр, я тут был в лавке близнецов Уизли, хотел выбрать подарок для Гермионы, у нее же скоро день рождения...

— Ближе к сути, Поттер.

— Я проговорился Рону, что вы с Гермионой встречаетесь!... Слу-случайно. 

— Пот-тер!

Глаза Северуса угрожающе сузились и Гарри увидел, как у того заходили желваки на лице.

— Я думал он ЗНАЕТ! А он не знал, взбесился и куда-то рванул. Я хотел на всякий случай предупредить Гермиону, но ее не было дома, телефон она не взяла, и я решил предупредить вас.

Северус опять резко развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Гарри пришлось практически бежать, чтобы успевать за ним.

— Сэр, я не думаю, что что- то случиться…

— Поттер, вы вообще редко думаете и плохо знаете своего друга.

— Простите, сэр.

Когда они вышли из замка, натолкнулись на МакГонагалл. Та уже было открыла рот, намереваясь все-таки получить ответы. Как-никак она здесь директор и несет за все ответственность. 

— Минерва, все потом!

Мужчины быстро прошли мимо нее, и ей оставалось только проводить взглядом их спины.

— И пять баллов Гриффиндору за то, что пришли сюда, Поттер.

Когда они уже были за воротами Северус не останавливаясь схватил Гарри за шиворот, и они аппарировали.

Гермионе нравилось дома ходить в рубашках Северуса. Естественно, они были ей велики, и она могла с помощью магии подогнать размер под себя, но Гермиона этого не делала. И сегодня, как обычно придя домой и сняв свою одежду, она набросила на себя его рубашку, оставив сверху не застегнутой четыре пуговицы, закатывала рукава, скрутила свои густые непослушные волосы на макушке в пучок, закрепив эту конструкцию деревянной палочкой, и, довольная собой, с улыбкой посмотрела на Живоглота.

— Глотик, сегодня нас ждут великие дела. Ну, по крайней мере, меня.

Под одобрительное “мяу” Гермиона решительно взмахнула волшебной палочкой и призвала к себе книгу кулинарных рецептов. Сегодня ей захотелось приготовить что-то особенное. Не то, чтобы она была большим кулинаром, как Молли Уизли, можно сказать, ей вообще не нравилось готовить, но сегодня захотелось. Если ей в школе удавалось сварить зелье и выжать у “профессора Снейпа” оценку “Превосходно”, пусть даже сказанную через зубы, неужели она не справится с какой-то курицей? Полная решимости, Гермиона удобно уселась с ногами на диван, скрестив их, раскрыла книгу и начала листать страницы.

— Это не то.

— Это тоже не то.

— Разве это можно есть? 

— Что за странное сочетание продуктов?

— Вот это вроде бы интересно, но где сейчас я раздобуду такие экзотические ягоды. Может можно их заменить чем-то другим?

Сдаваться Гермиона явно не собиралась, но ее отвлек стук в дверь. Правда это был даже не стук, а сильные удары, грозящие выбить входную дверь.

Аппарировать в ее квартиру мог только Северус, остальные же, в отсутствие каминной сети, пользовались другими разрешенными возможностями, и в итоге приходили к ней в гости как обычные маглы, тем самым не боясь раскрыться перед ее соседями.

Нахмурившись, Гермиона взяла палочку и решительно пошла проверить, кто это. Ей не сильно хотелось привлекать внимание соседей, и лишиться входной двери ей тоже не хотелось. Резко открыв дверь, Гермиона оборонительно подняла волшебную палочку. На пороге стоял Рон. 

Немного расслабившись, Гермиона опустила руку.

Понимая, что не стоит устраивать скандал перед всеми соседями, а она знала, что этим и закончится, Гермиона отступила и дала Рону пройти в квартиру.

Рон был взлохмаченный еще больше, чем она видела его последний раз в буфете больницы, и от него достаточно ощутимо несло спиртным.

— Рон, ты чего пришел?

Гермиона старалась говорить как можно спокойнее, крепко сжимая в руке палочку. Рон бросил взгляд на одежду, которая была на Гермионе и скривился. 

— Значит это правда?

Гермиона поняла, что Рон узнал о ее отношениях с Северусом и просто кивнула.

— Как ты могла лечь под НЕГО?!

Руки Рона периодически сжимались в кулаки, а лицо перекосило от отвращения.

— Он же… он… он...

— Что он, Рон?

Было видно, как тот напрягает свой пьяный мозг, подбирая самые обидные эпитеты.

— Мерзкий! Страшный! Вонючий Пожиратель! 

— Ты еще забыл “старый”.

— Старый! Старый козел! Как ты могла?!

— С удовольствием, Рон.

Гермиона чертыхнулась про себя, потому что злить пьяного человека было плохой идеей, но слово не воробей. А Рон все больше распалялся и в глубине души Гермионе становилось не по себе.

— Значит, со мной, нормальным парнем, у тебя не получалось, а перед ним ты раздвинула ноги и...

— Рон, ты переходишь границы.

— Ты просто… просто…шлюха!

— Рональд Уизли! Пошел вон из моей квартиры! Немедленно! Иначе ты пожалеешь!

— И что ты сделаешь?

Рон с ухмылкой смерил взглядом зажатую в руке Гермионы палочку и стал медленно подходить к ней, а она начала пятиться назад, пока ее спина не уперлась в стену.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты теперь ни на что серьезное не способна.

И в тот момент, когда Рон поднял на нее руку, возможно, намереваясь ударить, Гермиона подняла палочку, зажмурилась и выкрикнула первое, что пришло в голову. 

— ЭКСПЕКТО ПАТРОНУМ!

На секунду показалось, что все вокруг остановилось. Рон неверяще замер с поднятой рукой, а Гермиона с надеждой уставилась на кончик своей волшебной палочки, только слыша, как внутри бешено бьется ее сердце. 

А дальше, будто кто-то снова нажал клавишу “play” и все завертелось. Из палочки вырвался голубой луч, обрел форму кота и со всей силы ударил Рона в грудь, отбросив в противоположную от Гермионы сторону. 

Рон со всей силы влетел спиной в шкаф с посудой и книгами, сломав дверцы и полки. Когда его тело приземлилось на пол, на него сверху посыпались остатки содержимого шкафа.

От пережитого потрясения и мощного выброса магии из глаз Гермионы брызнули слезы и затряслись коленки. Тяжело дыша, она нагнулась, упершись руками в колени, все еще пытаясь осознать, что сейчас произошло. Рон же безуспешно пытался встать.

В этот момент в коридоре послышался хлопок и в комнату влетел Северус, с мельтешащим за ним Гарри.

Оценив обстановку, Северус изменился в лице и через секунду невидимая сила подняла Рона в воздух, и он, беспомощно дергая ногами, пытался ослабить хватку на своей шее. Его лицо стало пунцовым, а глаза грозились выпасть из своих орбит. В то же время от вида Северуса, вернее его выражения лица, и той энергетики, которая от него исходила, кровь стыла в жилах. Неудивительно, что его боялись даже в кругу Пожирателей, не то что простые смертные. Гермиона через силу сделала рывок и бросилась к нему на шею, привлекая к себе его внимание, и с мольбой во взгляде смотрела в его глаза, которые сейчас потемнели еще больше и казались бездонными.

— Северус, не надо! Тебя из-за него посадят! Не надо! Я тебя прошу! Северус!

Тем временем дерганья Рона становились все слабее и слабее. Гарри пытался определиться чью сторону ему занять и кого и от кого спасать. Но неожиданно тело Рона с шумом упало на пол. 

— Поттер, заберите отсюда эту мразь, пока я не передумал.

Сказано это было очень низким, почти шипящим голосом с неприятными металлическими нотками.

Недолго думая, Гарри кинулся к другу. Но тот находился в обмороке от недостатка кислорода и сотрясения мозга, и поднять его без применения магии не получилось. Применив заклинание, Гарри, под леденящим взглядом Северуса и испуганным взглядом Гермионы сначала левитировал тело Рона в коридор, а там, покинув с ним квартиру, закрыл за собой дверь.

Гермиона почувствовала, как кровь стала отливать из ее головы, как затуманивается ее сознание, слабеют руки и ноги. Последнее, что ухватил краешек ее сознания перед тем, как она полностью упала в темноту, был обеспокоенный взгляд Северуса и его крепкие объятия, когда она стала оседать в его руках.

Когда Гермиона пришла в себя, то не сразу поняла где находится. Пару раз моргнув, она узнала потолок своей спальни, а в воздухе витали запахи разных зелий. Сознание вроде бы вернулось, но во всем теле еще ощущалась дикая слабость и шевелиться не было никаких сил. Гермиона почувствовала, как рядом с ней прогнулась кровать и ее руки коснулся шершавый язык Живоглота.

Сделав усилие, она подняла голову и осмотрела спальню. Возле окна, спиной к ней, застыл Северус, сцепив руки за спиной, но почувствовав движение, обернулся. Он стоял против света и ей с ее слабостью было плохо видно его выражение лица. Не придумав ничего лучше, Гермиона сказала первое, что пришло в голову.

— Как прошел твой день?

После секундной паузы последовал ответ.

— Мог быть и лучше.

Северус, наконец, отошёл от окна и стал медленно подходить к Гермионе. Ей же, почему-то, захотелось его успокоить.

— Северус, он мне ничего не сделал. Я клянусь. Это я его.

— Если бы он тебя хоть пальцем тронул… сдох. 

— Северус!

Северус тем временем уже подошел к кровати и остановился.

— Гермиона, я не буду больше терпеть этот проходной двор.

— Что… что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Гермионе показалось, что Северус решил ее бросить и от этой мысли она почувствовала, как ее снова накрывает слабость.

— Я хочу сказать, что ты больше не будешь здесь жить.

Гермиона непонимающе подняла брови и сфокусировала взгляд на его лице. 

— Мы будем жить в моем доме. Почти все твои вещи уже там. Остальные Микки позже перенесет.

Только сейчас она заметила, что многие вещи в спальне действительно отсутствовали.

— А Живоглот?

Гермиона испуганно посмотрела на кота, а потом снова на Северуса. Она видела, что хоть он того иногда кормит по утрам, но даже намеков на симпатию не проявляет. Кажется, его бы воля — Живоглот давно бы оказался за дверью.

Северус смерил взглядом кота, нагло развалившегося рядом с хозяйкой.

— Лоток этого монстра стоит дома.

Он, наконец, сел с ней рядом на кровать и обнял. Гермиона обняла его в ответ настолько крепко, насколько позволяло ее нынешнее состояние, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. 

Но было то, что Гермиона не могла видеть: как он закрыл глаза, как расслабились черты его лица, и можно было бы с уверенностью сказать, что он счастлив.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Северус ушел по своим делам, Гермиона решила более детально изучить дом, в котором она теперь будет жить. Она и раньше оставалась у Северуса, но ей было не очень удобно заглядывать по всем углам чужого дома. Теперь же это ее дом, и Гермиона, взяв из вазочки яблоко, пошла изучать уже свои владения. 

Дом Северуса был достаточно большой. Скорее это можно было назвать особняком. Почти такой же большой, как у Гарри на площади Гриммо,12, доставшегося тому по наследству от Сириуса Блэка. Раньше этот дом принадлежал семье чистокровных магов, но после всех Войн и борьбы за чистокровность их род сошел на нет, и в связи с отсутствием каких-либо родственников и завещания, дом отошел Министерству Магии. Министерство, недолго думая, выставило его на торги, где он и был приобретен Северусом за вполне вменяемую цену. После капитального ремонта дом стал вполне уютным и светлым, с высокими потолками и большими окнами. Так что дневного света здесь было много.

Не успела Гермиона сделать пары шагов, как перед ней материализовался домовой эльф Северуса Микки.

— Чем я могу помочь мисс Грейнджер? Хозяин сказал, что вы теперь здесь хозяйка и я должен во всем вам помогать и слушаться. 

Микки был еще достаточно молодым эльфом и чем-то напоминал Гермионе Добби. Она присела возле него на корточки, чтобы максимально быть на уровне его глаз.

— Тогда называй меня Гермионой.

— Хорошо, мисс Гермиона.

— Нет, Микки, просто Гермионой.

Микки прижал свои длинные уши к голове и выражение мордочки стало виноватым.

— Я не могу, вы хозяйка и если кто-то услышит, Микки будут ругать.

— Северус будет тебя ругать?

— Нет, что вы! Хозяин очень хороший! Микки его очень любит.

Микки это сказал с таким энтузиазмом и радостью в глазах, что заставило Гермиону улыбнуться. Она давно поняла, что бороться за свободу тех, кто не хочет быть свободным, бесполезно. Она внимательно посмотрела, во что был одет эльф. На нем был чистый детский костюм из футболки со смешным рисунком и подкатанных штанишек. Микки увидел, как Гермиона рассматривает его одежду и гордо выпятил грудь.

— Это хозяин мне дал.

— То есть ты свободный?

— Да, Микки свободный, но очень привязан к хозяину и никогда его не бросит.

— Микки, а как ты оказался у Северуса?

— Сначала Микки был домашним эльфом Малфоев, но ему не очень там нравилось, и когда мистер Снейп сильно заболел, лорд Малфой подарил ему Микки, чтобы тот ухаживал за мистером Снейпом. Так тот и стал новым хозяином Микки. Микки очень переживал за хозяина Снейпа. А когда хозяин Снейп выздоровел, то пытался вернуть Микки назад лорду Малфою, но тот отказался принять Микки назад и сказал что хозяин может делать с Микки, что пожелает. Но Микки и сам не хотел уходить, ему нравился новый хозяин. Он хороший и добрый, только никому этого не показывает. Хозяин пытался выгнать Микки, даже подарил одежду, чтобы Микки мог уйти “на все четыре стороны”. Микки лоб чуть не расшиб, так не хотел уходить. И хозяин Снейп смирился с Микки.

— Понятно. Хорошо, Микки. Можешь мне тогда показать что тут и где?

— С радостью!

Гермиона встала и пошла за довольным своей жизнью эльфом.

Оказалось, в доме еще был подвал, в котором располагалась просторная лаборатория, кладовая для ингредиентов и готовых зелий, и просторная комната Микки. Отдельным блоком находилась отопительная система и прочие коммуникации дома. Попасть в него можно было через боковую дверь прихожей на первом этаже. Также на первом этаже располагалась кухня, просторная столовая с большим овальным столом персон на двенадцать и барной стойкой вдоль одной из стен, а также уютная гостиная с большим камином, мягкими диванами и креслами. Из гостиной наверх вела деревянная лестница, балясины который были вырезаны в причудливых, но изящных формах. На втором этаже располагалась библиотека и несколько помещений, которые можно было использовать в качестве кабинетов. В одном из них был рабочий кабинет Северуса, остальные пока пустовали. На третьем этаже находились гостевые комнаты, которые состояли из спальни и ванной со всем необходимым. Четвертый этаж был разделен на два крыла: детская зона, состоящая их нескольких помещений и которая по понятным причинам сейчас пустовала и просторные хозяйские апартаменты, включающие в себя спальню с широкой кроватью, гостиную с мягким диваном и парой кресел, несколько ванных комнат и гардеробных. Во всех жилых комнатах дома были небольшие камины, отключенные от каминной сети. Они выполняли исключительно функцию дополнительного обогрева и уюта. Под самой крышей находился чердак, где, похоже, редко кто-то бывал, судя по паутине и скопившейся пыли. Также Гермиона заметила, что в доме полностью отсутствовали картины, как объяснил Микки, Северус был против посторонних глаз в доме. 

Окончив осмотр, они спустились в гостиную на первом этаже.

— Впечатляет, конечно.

Гермиона была поражена и впечатлена. С ее маленькой квартирой в пятьдесят квадратных метров, состоящей из коридора, кухни, гостинной, спальни и ванной было не сравнить. Она представила сколько времени надо будет потратить на уборку особняка и что даже с магией займёт много времени. 

Микки видно понял, о чем Гермиона сейчас думает, поэтому успокоил ее, что тут мало работы и он сам со всем справляется и ее помощь ему вообще не нужна. 


	11. Chapter 11

Гермиона открыла дверь. На пороге стоял Драко Малфой.

— Привет, Драко.

— Г-Г-Грейнджер?

Драко во все глаза смотрел на Гермиону, которая сейчас стояла перед ним на пороге дома Северуса Снейпа. Увидеть ее здесь он явно не ожидал.

— Ты чего здесь делаешь?

— Живу.

Он пробежал взглядом по ее фигуре. На ней были надеты джинсы и небрежно заправленная в них мужская рубашка. Вид вполне себе домашний.

— Здесь?

— Здесь. Малфой, не тупи. Ты чего пришел-то?

— Отдать справочник крестному.

— Ну так давай заходи, отдавай. Он в кабинете.

И Гермиона посторонилась, давая гостю пройти в дом. Драко, все еще пялясь на нее, вошел внутрь и та закрыла дверь.

— Так это были твои вещи?

— Пять баллов Слизерину за сообразительность!

— Ну слава Мерлину! Уж лучше ты, чем…

— Спасибо тебе, конечно, за низкую оценку моих умственных способностей, но, Драко, впредь не смей меня сравнивать со своей теткой. Иначе однажды одного хорька не найдут.

И в подтверждении того, что Гермиона и правда здесь живет, Драко увидел вальяжно вышедшего ему навстречу Живоглота. 

— Гермиона, а ты рассказала крестному, ну о том, что я считал его, ну этим…

— Драко, ты же еще жив, цел и даже в своей природной физической форме.

— А я могу тебя попросить сделать мне одолжение не говорить ему об этом?

— Я ему не скажу. По нескольким причинам. Во-первых, я не знаю, как эта информация отразится на его психике. Во-вторых, что-то жалко мне тебя стало, даже боюсь предположить, что Северус с тобой сделает, если узнает. Да, Гриффиндор — это диагноз. В-третьих, мы теперь, вроде, как-никак… семья. Но я не обещаю, что смогу скрыть от него это, если он решит покопаться в моих воспоминаниях.

Если бы Драко Малфою лет десят назад, да что десять, пять минут назад кто-то сказал, что Гермиона Грейнджер станет частью его семьи — он бы в жизни не поверил.

— Ты останешься с нами на ужин?

Драко еще раз оценивающе посмотрел на Гермиону и сделал грациозный поклон. Аристократ ни дать ни взять.

— Приму за честь, миледи.

Гермиона рассмеялась и по-дружески хлопнула по плечу

— Пошли уже, позер. 


	12. Chapter 12

Директор МакГонагалл сидела в своем кабинете и размышляла над тем, что же такое интересное придумать для ежегодного Святочного бала. Ей не было равных в трансфигурации, но в плане развлечений ее мозг терял всякую активность. В этом плане Альбус был более креативный. Конечно, не всегда все заканчивалось хорошо, но скучно однозначно никому не было. Чего только стоил конкурс Кубка огня, где он решил притопить своих же студентов. Тогда она прочла ему длинную лекцию на тему “как это не этично” и “что мы скажем их родителям”. Прошло уже два года после Битвы за Хогвартс, жизнь вошла в свою колею и Минерва заностальгировала. Сейчас это все по прошествии стольких лет не казалось таким “из ряда вон”. 

— Альбус, ты совсем мне не помогаешь.

— Минерва, я старый, больной и, кстати, давно умерший волшебник. Оставь мой портрет в покое. Это теперь твоя обязанность думать и организовывать.

— Вот не ожидала, Альбус, что ты станешь таким.

— Каким?

— Таким. Мы столько лет знакомы. Ну что тебе сложно мне помочь по старой дружбе?

Альбус удобнее умостился на своем нарисованном кресле, поправил колпак, и, перед тем как погрузиться в сон, недовольно пробурчал. 

— Минерва, твоя кошачья натура кого хочешь достанет. Ну что, так сложно пригласить Поттеров, Грейнджер, Уизли и прочих бывших выпускников и героев Битвы на твой чертов бал? Сама развеешься, студентов порадуешь возможностью получить автографы кумиров и совместное фото. Они тебе это век не забудут.

— Альбус, а это идея.

— Еще бы.

Пока Минерва доставала из ящика стола бланки пригласительных, Альбус приоткрыл один глаз и заговорщицки ухмыльнулся.

Свое пригласительное Гермиона получила, когда они ужинали. Прочитав содержание, она снова заглянула в конверт в поисках второй карточки, но он был пуст. Северус молча наблюдал за ее манипуляциями и было видно, что она удивлена. Подняв взгляд, Гермиона вопросительно посмотрела на него. 

— Ты знал об этом?

— Да, Минерва что-то говорила, но я ее не слушал. 

— А ты пойдешь?

— Я буду вынужден там быть со всеми преподавателями, как один из сопровождающих. 

Северус скривился.

— Следить за дисциплиной и ловить по темным углам нарушителей.

— Ясно.

Гермиона задумчиво крутила в руках пригласительную карточку.

— Смотрю ты не особо туда хочешь идти.

— Да как-то я даже не знаю… Если честно — не особо.

Северус слегка склонил голову набок, прищурив взгляд, но больше ничего не сказал. Гермиона отложила в сторону пригласительное, показывая, что тема Святочного бала закрыта. 

Как ей казалось.

На следующее утро из ее камина выпорхнула улыбающаяся Джинни и, не давая вставить хотя бы слово, стала рассказывать как она счастлива сегодня вечером пойти на этот бал, потанцевать с мужем, увидеться с друзьями и ей совершенно нечего надеть! И Гермиона, как ее лучшая подруга, просто обязана сейчас поднять свою задницу с дивана и составить ей компанию в поисках подходящего платья. Понимая, что ей все равно не удастся отвертеться, Гермиона покорно кивнула. 

Как ни странно, Джинни быстро нашла то, что искала, и Гермиона даже не успела сильно заскучать, ожидая возле примерочных. Тем более, что она захватила с собой книгу. За чтением она потеряла счет времени, и только оклик подруги заставил ее вынырнуть в реальность.

— Гермиона! А где твои пакеты?

— Их нет. Я ничего не выбирала.

— А, так ты заранее купила? 

— Нет. Я не иду. 

Улыбка Джинни пропала с ее лица, и она присела на соседний пуфик.

— Как не идешь? Почему?

— Да как-то не хочется. Что мне там делать одной?

Гермиона вспомнила, как ее вчера расстроило, что в ее карточке даже не стояла пометка +1. Ну а почему? А вдруг бы она захотела с кем-то прийти? Это же Бал!

— Эм… Веселиться. Встретиться с друзьями. И почему одной? Это же просто шикарный повод ошарашить сразу всех, придя вместе со Снейпом.

— Так если бы прийти с ним. И не потому, чтобы отчитаться перед обществом. Я просто хотела пойти с ним. Но он там будет как преподаватель и дал мне понять, что сам не горит желанием там находиться. И вообще будет занят, вылавливая пьяные парочки. 

Джинни нахмурилась, о чем-то подумала, решительно встала и уперлась кулачками в то место, где у нее когда-то была талия. 

— Так. Ты сейчас встаешь, и мы идем выбирать тебе самое офигенное платье. Ты пойдешь на этот чертов Бал! И не спорь с Джинни Поттер! … И не расстраивай меня, Грейнджер. Мне нельзя волноваться.

И они выбрали. Оно было потрясающее. Гермиона смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале и не могла поверить, что это она. Из зеркала на нее смотрела красивая стройная девушка, фигура которой была затянута в эффектное платье в пол, цвет которого в зависимости от освещения переливался от темно-изумрудного до черного, подчеркивая рыжие блики на волосах. Длинные рукава обтягивали руки практически до кисти, слегка расширяясь книзу. Спереди платье было прямым и полностью закрытым, но спину украшал глубокий вырез, дополненный прозрачной сеткой с бусинами, тем самым скрывая шрамы, переходящий в слегка расклешенный удлиненный подол.

— Подруга, твой Снейп дар речи потеряет, когда увидит тебя.

— Да он и так немногословен.

Гермиона слегка улыбнулась, все еще рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале, одновременно пытаясь определить, как лучше уложить волосы. Общими усилиями они с Джинни пришли к выводу просто убрать их со спины, закрепив на одну сторону. Вечером Гермиона дополнила свой образ классическими лодочками на тонкой металлической шпильке и сделала легкий макияж, сделав акцент на глаза. 

Живоглот внимательно следил за сборами хозяйки и периодически одобрительно мяукал, когда она спрашивала его кошачье мнение. Когда Гермиона была полностью готова, в знак благодарности почесала кота за ушком и шагнула в камин, где ее поглотили зеленые языки пламени.

Гермиона пришла, когда официальная часть закончилась и начались танцы. Те, кто не хотел танцевать, оккупировали столики, предаваясь воспоминаниям или просто перетирая последние сплетни под различные напитки и закуски. Гермиона рассчитывала затеряться в толпе людей, но не так-то это просто сделать, когда ты подруга Гарри Поттера. Студенты провожали ее восхищенными взглядами, просили автограф или совместное фото на память, а самые смелые даже пытались пригласить на танец. Кроме студентов Гермиону на каждом шагу останавливали знакомые, некоторых из них она не видела со времён Битвы. Они интересовались чем она сейчас занимается или просто делали комплимент ее наряду. Гермиона почувствовала, что у неё начинает болеть голова и ей надо чего-нибудь выпить, чтобы расслабиться, иначе надолго ее не хватит. 

Взглядом она пыталась найти Северуса, но его нигде не было видно. Наверное, патрулирует темные закоулки. Вздохнув, она взяла с подноса еще один бокал шампанского и собралась найти хотя бы Гарри с Джинни, но не успела сделать и пару шагов, как попала в объятия Молли Уизли. Расцеловав Гермиону и не выпуская из своих рук, она стала оценивающе рассматривать ту с ног до головы.

— Девочка моя, как я рада тебя видеть! Какая же ты красивая! Какой Рон идиот, что отпустил тебя. Вы были такой хорошей парой!

— Миссис Уизли... 

— Извини, извини. Не сдержалась. Я просто хотела сказать, чтобы ты не держала на него зла, он очень сожалеет о том, что сделал, но ему стыдно подойти к тебе извиниться, — она кивнула куда-то в сторону и Гермиона увидела за дальним угловым столиком понуро стоящего Рона, — Ты должна понять, что он, как и ты, через многое прошел и...

— Миссис Уизли, будем считать, что он извинился через вас. 

Гермиона стала оглядываться в поисках помощи, уж очень эти объятия были «удушающими», ей не хотелось продолжать этот разговор. Ее умоляющий взгляд наткнулся на Драко. Он быстро оценил ситуацию и уже шёл к ней.

— Грейнджер! Вот ты где.

Кивнув в знак приветствия миссис Уизли, Драко снова посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Ты знаешь, что тебе чертовски идет этот цвет? И ты потрясающе выглядишь. 

Гермиона смущенно кивнула, принимая комплимент, и с надеждой посмотрела на него.

— Не окажешь ли мне честь потанцевать со мной?

— С удовольствием, Драко. Извините, миссис Уизли.

И быстро схватилась за предложенную руку как за спасательный круг, оставив на каком-то столике свой недопитый бокал шампанского. Когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние и мягко влились в круг танцующих пар, Гермиона облегченно вздохнула. 

— Спасибо, Малфой. Эмм... Драко, а ты не видел Северуса?

Драко вытянул шею и закрутил головой, уверенно кружа Гермиону в вальсе, не сбиваясь с ритма.

— Вон он стоит в тени фонтана и разговаривает со Слизнортом. 

На одном из поворотов Гермиона посмотрела в том направлении, куда кивнул Драко, но все равно ничего не увидела из-за большого количества танцующих пар и прогуливающихся между столиками людей.

— Ты и правда потрясающе выглядишь, Грейнджер. Если бы ты не была женщиной крестного, я давно бы за тобой приударил. 

— Малфой!

И они оба рассмеялись. 

— Тебя проводить к нему?

— Было бы неплохо. Я уже больше часа пытаюсь до него добраться, но это не зал, а какой-то лабиринт с препятствиями. 

Как только они покинули танцпол сразу наткнулись на Гарри с Джинни. Гарри растирал затекшие от бесчисленного количества автографов пальцы, пока Джинни ему увлеченно что-то рассказывала. 

— Ну, что я тебе говорила?

Гермиона обреченно закатила глаза и они с Драко снова рассмеялись, сразу же попав в объятия Поттеров. Если Драко в виртуальные, то Гермиона в очень даже реальные сильные дружеские объятия.

— Вы чего?

Гарри поправил очки и немного отошел назад, чтобы рассмотреть эффектный наряд Гермионы. Раньше он не замечал склонности подруги к таким нарядам. Оценивающе пробежав взглядом по телу подруги он показал кулак, с поднятым кверху большим пальцем. Определенно, такой стиль ей очень подходил. Джинни же повисла на руке мужа, довольная тем, что это она приложила свою руку.

— Да так, ничего. Стараюсь найти кое-кого, но тут слишком много народа. МакГонагалл, наверное, решила шикануть на все спонсорские деньги. Кого здесь только нет.

— Ага. Минут десять назад мы с Джинни натолкнулись на Крама. Кстати, ты видела его? Он спрашивал о те..

Гарри, не закончив фразу, посмотрел поверх плеча Гермионы.

— Кажется, кое-кто тебя сам нашёл

Гермиона с Драко обернулись, давая обзор и Джинни, и теперь все смотрели, как к ним уверенной походкой приближается Северус Снейп. В отличии от Гермионы, ему никто не препятствовал, скорее наоборот, люди расступались, образуя свободный коридор. 

— Грейнджер, похоже, все твои любовники сегодня собрались в одном месте. 

Сделав это открытие, Драко прихрюкнул, за что получил ощутимый толчок в спину от Гарри. Малфой есть Малфой. Но Гермиона пропустила этот комментарий мимо ушей и с жадностью ловила каждое движение Северуса. На нем сегодня был один из любимых Гермионой удлиненных приталенных сюртуков с рядом мелких пуговиц. При ходьбе полы слегка расходились, открывая зауженные прямые брюки. Передние пряди иссиня-черных волос, которые доходили ему до плеч, при ходьбе мягко двигались, полностью отрывая бледное невозмутимое лицо.

— Грейнджер, тебя полить водичкой?

— А? …Да ну тебя, Малфой!

Тем временем Северус уже подошёл к ним, каждого смерил своим фирменным взглядом и слегка кивнул в знак приветствия. На Гермиону он посмотрел в последнюю очередь. Он настолько привык контролировать свою мимику, что нельзя было точно понять, понравилось ли ему то, как она выглядит или нет. И не спросишь же при всех!

Но тут Северус стал обходить Гермиону со спины, как-будто по какой-то причине захотел встать с другой стороны от нее, и сделал это так близко, что она почувствовала как пальцы его руки ласково погладили ее спину. Обрадовавшись этой скрытой ласке, Гермиона с открытой улыбкой посмотрела на Северуса.

— Кто-то говорил, что не хотел приходить.

— А потом решила, почему бы нет.

Джинни нагнула голову, стараясь спрятать улыбку.

— А давайте переместимся к вон тому столику и вместе чего-нибудь выпьем. Прошлое вспоминать не предлагаю, но можем поделиться свежими сплетнями. 

Северус посмотрел на Драко, но никак не прокомментировал. Тот про себя облегченно вздохнул, сделал шаг назад и с вежливым полупоклоном повернулся к Гермионе и Джинни.

— Дамы, после вас.

Мужчины пропустили женщин вперед и пошли следом. Если наряд Гермионы подчеркивал каждый ее изгиб, то платье Джинни насыщенного синего цвета с завышенной талией и мягкими складками, неплохо скрывало ее положение. Как только они подошли к столику на нем сразу же появились закуски и бокалы с напитками. Гарри расслабленно облокотился на столик, Драко притянул к себе свой бокал, но пока крутил его на столе, а Северус так и остался стоять, скрестив руки на груди. 

Гермиона сделала пару глотков и решила начать разговор.

— И много студентов сегодня попались?

— Факультеты уже потеряли значительное количество баллов.

— Наверное, как всегда больше всех досталось Гриффиндору, сэр?

Гарри не мог не вспомнить старые обиды. Северус перевел взгляд с зала, так как продолжал следить за тем, что там происходит, на Гарри.

— Не больше, чем остальным, мистер Поттер.

— А вы слышали, что Луна стала встречаться с Рольфом Саламандером, Невилл с Ханной Аббот, а Чжоу Чанг вышла замуж за магла, и скрывает это от всех?

Похоже, Джинни буквально восприняла предложение Драко и вывалила на неподготовленную публику то, что знала и собиралась поделиться еще чем-то, но была остановлена предупреждающими взглядами Гермионы и Северуса.

— Ну и ладно. Не хотите, как хотите. 

В это время к их столику подошла директор Макгонагалл с Министром, гордо выпятившим грудь с орденами. По лицу Северуса пробежала легкая тень презрения от взгляда на эти побрякушки. Свой он никогда не носил.

— Гарри, Гермиона, Джинни, Драко, рада вас сегодня видеть. Надеюсь, вам все здесь нравится.

— Все просто замечательно, директор. Организация на высшем уровне.

Минерва довольно кивнула и обратилась к Северусу.

— Северус, спасибо, что согласился мне помочь проследить за порядком. Ты был не обязан, поэтому я это очень ценю. Сегодня так много гостей.

Тот только кивнул в ответ. 

Довольная собой, Макгонагалл взяла Министра под предложенный локоть, и они проследовали к соседнему освободившемуся столику. 

И тут Драко посмотрел на что-то, что находилось над стоящими вместе Гермионой и Северусом.

— Кажется, вы попали.

Гарри с Джинни проследили за его взглядом и переглянулись.

Северус с Гермионой одновременно подняли головы, рассматривая появившуюся над ними ветвь Омелы, а потом так же одновременно перевели свои взгляды на троицу, стоявшую рядом и застывшую в ожидании. 

— Мистер Поттер, если я узнаю, что это ваши с женой проделки…

— А почему, чуть что, так сразу Поттер? Может это Малфой!

— Поттер, мне что делать больше нечего? Это ты у нас Мальчик-Который-Выжил. А я очень даже смертный.

Северус с Гермионой уже не слушали этот словесный пинг-понг, а молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Она знала, что ничего не будет. Как и любой присутствующий знал. Это же Снейп! Можно было назвать десяток причин, почему это в принципе невозможно. Понимающая улыбка коснулась уголка ее губ.

— Мы не обязаны этого делать.

— Не обязаны.

Гермиона уже собралась выйти из зоны действия Омелы, но Северус остановил ее, положив свою руку ей на поясницу и притянув ближе к себе, нагнулся к ее поднятому удивленному лицу, полностью закрывая своими волосами. 

Первые, кто это увидел, были Поттеры с Малфоем, но они решили, что для «галочки». 

Если бы не Омела, которая пошла расцветать буйным цветом. 

На их одновременное громкое «Вау» обратили внимание люди за соседними столиками. Реакция окружающих покатилась волнами, распространяясь по залу, как круги на воде от брошенного камня. Последней жертвой стал оркестр. Играющая мелодия резко превратилась в какофонию звуков и стихла вместе со всеми остальными звуками. В гробовой тишине звякнули выпавшие у кого-то из рук столовые приборы, в нескольких местах раздался звук разбившихся бокалов, и пары упавших в обморок тел. 

Гости не могли поверить, что они это видят. 

Кто-то даже попросил, чтобы его ущипнули. 

Гарри, Джинни и Драко заулыбались, Рон, стоявший со своими многочисленными родственниками, не знал куда деть взгляд и сосредоточился на своих ногтях, менее впечатлительные начали это фотографировать — такая новость!, но большинство застыли с круглыми как блюдца глазами.

И, наверное, чтобы окончательно добить присутствующих, закончив поцелуй, Северус поднял голову, открыв улыбающееся лицо Гермионы. Многие до последнего верили, что увидят на ее лице ужас, шок, отвращение, возмущение наконец. Но никак не счастливую улыбку! Гермиона перевела взгляд на его губы и мягкими касаниями подушечек пальцев свободной руки вытерла след помады. Вторая ее рука лежала на его предплечье.

Из состояния анабиоза Минерву МакГонагалл вывело мужское хмыканье. Она моргнула и увидела, что теперь на неё смотрит Северус, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Он уже отпустил Гермиону и стоял в своей обычной позе, сцепив руки за спиной, а та, все еще улыбаясь, стояла рядом с ним. Покрутив головой в разные стороны, МакГоннагалл нервно махнула профессору Флитвику рукой и зал снова наполнился музыкой. Часть ранее танцующих пар вернулись к своим столикам. Заказов на спиртное значительно увеличилось.

Чтобы как-то сгладить неловкость, Минерва снова повернулась к Министру, с которым разговаривала до инцидента и пригласила его на танец. 

Альбус был прав. Этот Святочный бал ей запомнят надолго. 

Невилл, обретя возможность снова говорить, заикаясь, высказал мнение большинства присутствующих.

— Теперь я видел все.


	13. Chapter 13

На следующий день в газете появилась статья на целый разворот, посвященный Святочному балу Хогвартса и главной новости вечера — необычной паре Северуса Снейпа и Гермионы Грейнджер. И это при том, что пресса не была приглашена, но оказалась достаточно осведомленной. Даже пара фотографий имелись. Статья пестрила вопросами «Как долго они скрывали свои отношения?», «Снейп против Крама?», «Правда или розыгрыш?», «Что они нашли в друг друге?», «Почем нынче любовь?». В конце статьи автор ссылался на анонимный источник.

— Все-таки Скитер доиграется, что однажды ее раздавят сапогом с особым удовольствием. 

Гермиона сидела на диване, читая и комментируя статью, пока Северус за столом проверял домашние задания студентов. 

— Ты представляешь, они пишут, что я тебя охомутала, чтобы добраться до твоего состояния! 

Северус оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на нахмурившуюся Гермиону, которая продолжала бегло бегать взглядом по строчкам. Слегка улыбнувшись, он вернулся к своему занятию и достаточно эмоционально перечеркнул чью-то очередную домашнюю работу.

— Гермиона, хватит читать забор.

— Нет, Северус, оказывается, у меня в достоинствах только «красивая мордашка», былая слава участницы золотого трио и дружба с Гарри Поттером!

— Я бы не отнес к достоинствам дружбу с Поттером.

— А свой хваленый мозг я оставила в Хогвартсе, когда покинула его, потому что так и не смогла найти себе работу. Но того, что осталось, хватило, чтобы вспомнить, что я девушка с «неплохой фигурой» и можно заарканить богатого мужчину и потом безбедно жить не работая. Я ее убью!

Гермиона нервно скомкала газету и бросила в противоположный угол дивана. Северус снова поднял на нее свой взгляд.

— Ты, оказывается, у нас жертва!

То, как она это сказала и какой одновременно обиженной и возмущенной выглядела, заставило Северуса громко рассмеяться, положить перо и откинуться на спинку кресла.

— Ну что ты ржешь! 

Перестав смеяться, Северус снова сел ровно и уже смотрел на Гермиону серьезно.

— Дело в том, что мне действительно принадлежит определенный капитал. 

— Да?

— Да. Ты знаешь, что я довольно долго работаю профессором в Хогвартсе и раньше занимал пост декана. Большую часть времени я жил там же. Все ингредиенты для зелий закупаются за счет средств школы. А так мне больше ничего для жизни было не нужно. Иногда я готовлю зелья на заказ. Дополнительно, как и ты, вместе с орденом я получил приличную компенсационную сумму. Ну и на счет поступает небольшая сумма от аренды дома в Паучьем тупике, который снимает молодая семья из Болгарии. Полноценно жить там невозможно, да и не продать, потому что находится в бедном рабочем квартале. Вид неработающей фабрики в окне не всем подойдет. Этот дом — единственное приобретение за все время.

— Я не знала.

Гермиона встала с дивана, подошла к Северусу, встав позади него, обняла, уткнувшись подбородком в макушку.

— Ну ты же, надеюсь, знаешь, что я с тобой не из-за денег?

— Знаю… Хотя, признаюсь, до сих пор удивлен. 

— Да ну тебя. 

Северус взял обнимающую его руку и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.

— Но не переживай. Большую часть сбережений я планирую вложить в проект, чтобы обойтись без Совета Попечителей. Так что высока вероятность, что в следующей статье напишут, что ты вынуждена меня содержать и твоё гриффиндорское благородство не позволяет меня бросить.

Теперь они оба рассмеялись, мешая Живоглоту спать.

— Северус, можно тебя кое о чем попросить?

Гермиона обошла Северуса, села к ему на колени, и теперь они на одном уровне смотрели в глаза друг другу.

— О чем?

— Ты бы мог со мной позаниматься?

Северус изучающе смотрел на Гермиону и что-то обдумывал про себя.

— Ты уверена, что готова?

— Да. После того, как я смогла вызвать Патронус, я чувствую, что теперь смогу больше. И мне нужна практика. Я хочу стать собой, хочу быть максимально полезной тебе в твоём проекте, насколько это возможно.

— Если ты этого хочешь. Хорошо. Когда ты хочешь начать?

— Завтра?

Северус кивнул.

— Только обещай мне никаких поблажек!

Не отводя взгляда от глаз Гермионы, Северус поднял руки и стал медленно расстегивать на ней пуговицы своей рубашки, что сразу же вызвало легкий румянец на ее щеках и ответную реакцию ее рук.

— Никаких поблажек.

Их губы встретились. 

На пол полетела снятая одежда и тетради с домашними работами студентов.


	14. Chapter 14

— Проходи, Гарри, рада тебя видеть. Какими судьбами? Просто на чай или по делу?

— И то и другое. К тебе на чай, к Снейпу по делу. Хочу все-таки узнать, что он там задумал. 

— Его еще нет, у него занятия. Будет где-то через час, если отработок не назначит.

— Значит ждать придется дольше.

— Ты ошибаешься. Сейчас он редко это практикует. Если только совсем вопиющий случай.

— Снейп уже не тот. Размяк.

Гарри не выдержал и улыбнулся

— Ты только ему это не скажи, а то будешь у нас дома полы драить вместо с Микки.

Гермиона хихикнула.

— Ты таки решился?

— Да просто сегодня была последняя капля. Я высказал своё мнение директору школы, а он меня послал вежливыми словами, цитирую «Мы, конечно, высоко ценим ваше мнение, мистер Поттер, и ваши заслуги перед обществом, но давайте каждый будет заниматься своими делами».

Пока заваривался чай, Гермиона села напротив Гарри, положив на стол руки, с закатанными до локтя рукавами рубашки.

— Гермиона, если тебе нужна помощь, ты только скажи.

— Какая помощь?

— Если он тебя...бьет...

Гермиона проследила за взглядом Гарри, который нахмурившись изучал свежие синяки на ее руках.

— Гарри, ты дурак?

Гермиона возмущенно уставилась на друга.

— Ну мало ли, Снейп полон тайн и странностей. Рона он вообще чуть не удавил не прикасаясь, а что он там творил, будучи Пожирателем, боюсь представить.

— Ещё скажи, что незаслуженно. Ты в курсе, что милый, безобидный Рон хотел меня ударить?

Гарри неловко заерзал на стуле. Рон и Гермиона были его друзьями и ему было сложно принять чью-то сторону. 

— А это мои практические занятия. Я попросила Северуса со мной позаниматься без поблажек. Моя магия стала восстанавливаться и мне нужен был достойный противник для спарринга. Пока что не все атаки мне удаётся отбить, вот и результат. 

Гермионе стало обидно, что о нем такое могли подумать. Конечно, Северус не пушистый зайчик и многое пришлось делать, но чтобы избивать кого бы то ни было для удовольствия — это уже за гранью.

— Извини. Просто я за тебя переживаю.

— Знаешь что, Гар…

В этот момент камин полыхнул зеленым пламенем и из него вышел Северус.

Оценив недовольное лицо Гермионы и извиняющееся Гарри, Северус вопросительно посмотрел на Гермиону.

— У нас что-то случилось?

— Нет, просто Гарри сказал одну глупость.

— Ничего нового за 10 лет. Так чем обязан вашему приходу, мистер Поттер?

— А почему вы решили, что я к вам?

— Удивительно, Поттер, как вам удалось выжить с таким уровнем мыслительного процесса. Если бы вы пришли к Гермионе, то постарались бы уйти до моего прихода. Но я наблюдаю вас на своей кухне, поэтому повторю вопрос. Чем обязан?

Северус сел за стол рядом с Гермионой и теперь Гарри себя чувствовал, как на экзамене перед комиссией. Тем временем Гермиона призвала ещё одну чашку и разлила чай. 

— Сэр, а вы могли бы мне подробно рассказать, что за переворот затеваете?

Северус оценивающе посмотрел на Гарри и бросил недовольный взгляд на Гермиону.

— Извини, Северус. Просто оказалось, что ваши мысли двигаются в одном направлении. И я подумала, почему бы не объединить усилия. И пока ты не испепелил меня взглядом — никаких подробностей я ему не рассказывала.

— Был ничтожно маленький шанс, что вы не засунете свой длинный нос в мои дела, Поттер.

Гарри поправил очки и улыбнулся. Ещё надо посмотреть, чей нос длиннее. В прямом и переносном смысле. 

Северус склонил голову набок, не отводя глаз от лица Гарри, видимо размышляя, стоит ли того посвящать в свой план. В такт мыслям его пальцы бесшумно отстукивали по столу четкий ритм. Когда решение было принято, движения остановились.

— Я хочу открыть академию углубленного изучения боевой магии по своей программе, чтобы в будущем создать магическую контрразведку. Студенты будут отбираться по определённым требованиям, влияние спонсоров будет сведено к нулю.

— Без Совета Попечителей? Тогда откуда деньги? 

— Для начала с моего счета в банке. А дальше как у всех: платное обучение, возможны гранты. Что касается финансирования разными благотворительными фондами, если они увидят ценность нашей программы для общества в целом, то они, конечно, смогут это сделать, но без права влияния на процессы. Для отличившихся студентов за академические успехи и прочие достижения будут предусмотрены стипендии. 

— Оу. А кто будет преподавать? Не каждый университет позволит переманить ценные кадры.

— Никто не собирается их переманивать. Вы на своём опыте, надеюсь, поняли насколько они ценные, как и чему они учат. Я не умоляю их достоинства, среди них есть уважаемые мною профессора, но они не подходят для той цели, которую поставил.

— Тогда кто?

— Я.

— Вы?

— А что вас удивляет? Или вы считаете у меня недостаточно опыта и знаний?

— Нет, конечно! Вы профессионал своего дела и у вас колоссальный опыт.

Гермиона не выдержала и рассмеялась, а Гарри покраснел, потому что открыто похвалил Снейпа перед Снейпом. Северус оставил это без комментария и продолжил излагать свою идею.

— Сначала я подберу людей, которых лично обучу, а те в свою очередь через год-два сами смогут преподавать в Академии. Так что полноценный набор студентов начнется не раньше, чем через два года. 

Гарри завис, обдумывая полученную информацию.

— Поттер, это не квиддич, скорость здесь не поможет. Кроме сложности задуманного есть ещё бюрократия Министерства. Так что этот проект не на один год. Процесс предстоит длительный и основательный. 

— Когда начинаете?

— Уже. Сейчас я занят разработкой программы обучения, подбором талантливых студентов, и поиском места, где будет открыта Академия. Как только будут готовы все документы и выполнены необходимые требования мы подадим документы в Министерство на аккредитацию.

— То есть, ваша Академия будет прямым конкурентом школы Авроров?

— Возможно, они будут так считать. 

— Понятно.

Гарри допил чай, поставил на стол пустую чашку и с вызовом посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Я хочу участвовать.

— В качестве ЧЕГО?

— На ваше усмотрение.

— Вы меня провоцируете, Поттер.

— И все же.

— Зачем вам это?

— Я хочу, чтобы прошлое не повторилось. Я хочу, чтобы ни мои, ни ваши с Гермионой дети никогда не столкнулись с тем, с чем столкнулись мы. Я чувствую, что могу принести больше пользы, работая с вами, чем ловя по темным подворотням подвыпивших волшебников.

Когда Гарри упомянул об их с Северусом общих детях, Гермиона закашлялась, настолько это неожиданно прозвучало. Северус остался как всегда внешне невозмутимым.

— Сэр, вы же меня знаете.

— То-то и оно. За вашей пользой всегда есть «но».

Гарри уверенно выдержал пристальный взгляд Северуса.

— Мистер Поттер, я когда-нибудь избавлюсь от вашего присутствия в своей жизни?

— Думаю нет, сэр.

— Вы же знаете, что поблажек не будет?

— Другого от вас и не жду, сэр.

— Что ж, сами напросились, Поттер.

— Когда мне приступать?

— Я пришлю сову. И, надеюсь, вам не надо говорить, чтобы вы не распространялись на эту тему раньше времени?

— Нет, сэр.

Северус расслабленно облокотился на спинку стула, а Гарри встал из-за стола, подошёл к камину, взял горсть порошка и повернулся к Северусу.

— Не хочу вас расстраивать, но я так же серьезно подумываю предложить вам быть крестным моему ребенку.

— Мистер Поттер, вы ходите по очень, очень тонкому краю.

— Знаю, сэр.

Гарри бросил порошок и исчез в зеленом пламени камина.


	15. Chapter 15

Теперь на утесе часто появлялись три человека и проводили тренировочные бои с использованием боевой магии. Иногда бой был один на один, а иногда и двое против одного. Всегда были разные комбинации. 

Сначала это место для спарринга стали использовать Гермиона с Северусом, когда она попросила с ней позаниматься, а потом к ним присоединился Гарри. Оно было идеальным. Здесь никого не было, просторно и есть неожиданные природные факторы в виде ветра, дождя или слепящего солнца. Для тренировок самое оно. 

Северус выматывал их по полной программе и не делал никаких поблажек. Теперь и сам Гарри иногда возвращался домой с парочкой синяков. 

Гарри не переставал восхищаться его мастерством. Только сейчас, наверное, он реально понял, насколько Северус Снейп серьезный противник, и если бы тот реально хотел их тогда убить, то использовал бы для этого только четверть своей силы. Даже МакГонагалл тогда скорее всего проиграла, если бы у Снейпа была цель ее победить. 

Вот, вроде кажется, что Гарри просчитал все ходы, и тут Северус неожиданно атакует чем-то новым или с такой неожиданной скоростью и последовательностью, что все равно он ему проигрывает.

— Поттер, внимательнее!

И все начинается сначала. Как потом говорит Джинни, обрабатывая его синяки, избиение младенцев.

Сегодня против Северуса Гарри сражался вместе с Гермионой. И он гордился подругой, потому что ее уровень сейчас был намного выше, чем он помнил. 

Северус уверенно оттеснял их к краю утеса. Казалось, он даже не вспотел, не то чтобы устал. Все его движения были легкими, тогда как Гарри и Гермиона уже отбивались из последних сил. И тут, неожиданно, Гермиона сделала выпад.

— Экспекто Патронум!

С кончика ее палочки вырвался голубой луч и, трансформировавшись в кота, ударил в Северуса и того подбросило в воздух.

Гермиона испуганно зажала рот рукой и как в замедленной съемке с ужасом увидела, как Северуса ударом выбросило с утеса, и он начал падать в океан. Она уже хотела произнести заклинание, чтобы остановить падение, но увидела как он в воздухе трансформировался в облако движущихся частиц и через пару секунд материализовался рядом с ними. Гарри облегченно выдохнул, но затем промелькнувшая мысль заставила его удивленно поднять брови. Все знали, что Патронусом Гермионы была выдра.

— Северус! Прости, прости, прости! Я не хотела.

Гермиона подбежала к нему и обняла за шею, но вместо того, чтобы ругать, Северус обнял ее в ответ.

— Умница!

И поцеловав ее в лоб, немного отклонил голову назад, чтобы заглянуть в ее глаза.

— Кот?

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Кот.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда Гермиона открыла глаза, за окном было ещё темно и в спальне царил полумрак. Она проснулась не от кошмара, а просто потому, что выспалась. Последнее время это стало нормой. Спать нормально. Высыпаться. Конечно, плохие сны еще периодически беспокоили, но перерывы между ними становились все длиннее. Гермиона улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Ей вспомнились слова доктора Ливингстоуна о том, что нужно просто найти своего человека. И этот человек сейчас лежит рядом и мирно спит. Может, конечно, он не это имел ввиду, но кто бы мог подумать, что ее “лекарством” окажется Северус Снейп. Она медленно повернула голову и пробежала взглядом по контуру его тела. Он лежал на боку, лицом к ней, передние пряди волос закрывали часть лица. Гермионе захотелось прикоснуться к ним и убрать, но сдержалась. Она вообще старалась не делать резких движений, чтобы не разбудить. Сон у Северуса был крайне чуткий. Шпионские привычки. 

Все-таки как важно, чтобы в жизни рядом находился “тот” человек или люди. Не важно какой сферы жизни это касается: семьи, друзей, работы. Не важно на сколько человек может быть “хорошим”. Если он не твой, то ничего не приживется, со временем все равно лишнее отвалится. 

Бессонница, кошмарные сны, головные боли отступали постепенно.

Северус был очень терпеливым и заботливым. Он ни разу ее не упрекнул в том, что она его “снова” разбудила. Он ни разу не ушел спать в другую спальню, или к себе домой, когда они жили у нее. Он всегда был рядом. Первое время Гермионе казалось, что Северуса надолго не хватит. Кому понравится жить с больным на голову человеком? Но каждый раз, когда она резко вскакивала, просыпаясь в холодном поту, ее обнимали сильные руки, прижимали к груди, и она, слушая ровное биение его сердца, постепенно успокаивалась. Иногда она уже просыпалась в его объятиях. Видно, металась во сне и не могла проснуться. И из этого тяжелого состояния ее вытаскивали его руки и тихий успокаивающий шепот. Периодически Северус давал ей специальные зелья, но в очень небольших дозах и не часто, так как они могли вызвать привыкание.

Гермиона снова улыбнулась. В голове промелькнула известная цитата: “Вы не любите кошек? Да вы просто не умеете их готовить!” И дело даже не в том, что Северус отличный шеф-повар, просто оказалось, что он ЕЕ шеф-повар. 

Ведь всем известно, что депрессию, вину, тревожность, боль и прочие негативные ощущения, эмоции и мысли можно побороть с помощью своего же организма “гормоном счастья”, и есть много способов повысить его выработку, но самым мощным всегда был и есть Его Величество Секс и удовольствие, которое он приносит. 

И с Северусом Гермиона уж точно не была “холодной и зажатой”. Она никогда не думала, что сможет испытывать такие сильные чувства наслаждения и удовлетворения. И чем больше этого гормона вырабатывалось, тем легче, радостнее, энергичнее она себя чувствовала. Тяжелые воспоминания и мысли постепенно сглаживались, чувство вины уменьшалось, и ночные кошмары стали потихоньку отступать. Уровень ее магии тоже восстанавливался, с каждым тренировочным боем на утесе она чувствовала себя все увереннее. 

Как-то к ним в гости заходил Драко, и оценивающе пробежав по ней взглядом, выдал диагноз.

— Гермиона, ты светишься как звезда на елке.

— Просто у меня сегодня хорошее настроение.

— Ладно-ладно. Просто похоже, твои эндорфины и дофамины постоянно качественно обновляются.

— Драко!

— А что я такого сказал? Я врач, между прочим.

Гермиона опять улыбнулась своим мыслям и аккуратно перевернулась на бок, лицом к Северусу.

Северус зашевелился, протянул к Гермионе руку и, притянув к себе, перевернулся на спину. Таким образом она теперь лежала на нем.

— Все нормально?

В его голосе сквозило легкое беспокойство. Гермиона немного поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Лучше не бывает.

Обнимающая ее рука заскользила вниз вдоль позвоночника.

— Могу с тобой поспорить.

Гермиона немного приподняла голову и поцеловала его под нижней челюстью, медленно прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев к губам. Спорить с ним она очень любила. Особенно по утрам.


	17. Chapter 17

— Да что ты напряглась как струна на арфе, Грейнджер 

— Глядя на вас, возникают неприятные ассоциации и воспоминания. То, что вы тогда слили своих чистокровных дружков и вас оправдали, не делает вас невиновным, а лишь доказывает, что вам все сошло с рук, Малфой. Северус, я пойду прогуляюсь, пока у нас дома гости. 

Гермиона под взглядами Люциуса и Северуса надела пальто и вышла из дома. Люциус продолжал стоять и смотреть на дверь, в которую та вышла. 

— Удивительно, как она осталась в своем уме, после того, что они с ней делали. А, тебя же тогда не было с нами. Беллатрикс так та вообще… Как вспомню, даже у меня мороз по коже. Сильная девочка.

— Люциус, ты чего пришел?

Люциус Малфой повернулся к сидящему в кресле Северусу.

— По делу, друг мой. Угостишь выпивкой?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Люциус снял мантию, подошёл к графину с огневиски и наполнил себе стакан.

— До меня докатились слухи, что ты решил открыть свою школу. Как там в документах написано? «Академия Принца». Точно.

— Вот интересно, это у кого-то просто большие уши, или все же длинный язык. 

— У кого-то связи, друг мой. Я так понимаю, ответ положительный. Так вот, я пришёл тебе предложить свою помощь.

— Люциус, мы знакомы не первый год, и мы оба знаем, что просто так ты ничего не делаешь и не предлагаешь. Без своей выгоды. Пожалуй, я откажусь.

— Да подожди ты сразу отказываться. Сначала выслушай, а там решай. В общем, о твоей затее уже знаю не только я, но и директор школы Авроров и он очень возмущен тем, что ты решил перейти ему дорогу: уведешь часть студентов, а значит его богодельне уменьшиться финансирование, и зашёл на эксклюзивную территорию, которую он занимал десятилетиями.

— Я это предвидел. А что до территории, то если бы он не сидел, обрастая столетним мхом, никто бы его не двигал. Как по мне, его заведение давно пора лишить аккредитации.

— Не сомневаюсь. Так вот, он уже подал в Министерство жалобу на твои действия и запрос на проведение проверки законности открытия тобой Академии, даже твою судимость не забыл упомянуть, а Аврорату дал негласное задание перетрусить твою жизнь сверху донизу и найти все что угодно. Любой компромат.

— Так перед судом уже трясли. Ничего нового они не найдут.

— Может и не найдут. Но что им мешает найти что-то новое, или сфабриковать что-либо. Хотя Драко подсуетился тебе со справкой из Мунго о твоем полном психическом здоровье, но, зная твой “мягкий” характер, ты явно где-то уже засветился. В Аврорате все его выпускники работают, а Глава Аврората так вообще его зять, и они тоже не в восторге от перспективы, что появятся кто-то лучше, чем они. Да, Северус, я бегло ознакомился с твоей программой и понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. И если им удастся зарубить все сейчас, то Министр не подпишет разрешение, даже будет рад чужими руками вставить тебе палки в колёса и не брать на себя такую ответственность. Он тот ещё окунь, хрен удержишь в руках. 

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я предлагаю сейчас постараться одни бумажки замедлить, а другие ускорить. Также, по доброте душевной, я готов поделиться компроматом на некоторые официальные лица. И уверяю тебя, Северус, ты мне ничего не будешь должен. Я это сделаю из-за Драко. Благодаря тебе он тогда не совершил роковой ошибки, благодаря тебе мой единственный сын остался жив. За это я у тебя в долгу и таким способом хочу его отдать.

— Мне надо подумать, Люциус.

— Дело твое, друг мой. Но часики уже тикают. Ладно, я пойду, не хочу лишнее время Грейнджер морозить на улице. Еще заболеет, а тебе потом лечить.

— Что-то твоя душевная доброта не знает границ.

— Старею. У тебя, я смотрю, тоже яда поубавилось. Видно девчонка на тебя положительно влияет. Кто бы мог подумать. Ладно-ладно не заводись. Сообщи мне о своем решении. Не провожай. Пока.

Люциус накинул находу свою мантию и покинул дом Снейпа.

Когда Гермиона пришла домой, Северус все так же сидел в кресле, как когда она уходила. 

— Что хотел Малфой?

— Предлагал свою бескорыстную помощь в продвижении Академии, предупредил, что в Министерстве и в Аврорате под меня копают.

Гермиона повесила пальто в шкаф и, подойдя к Северусу, села на подлокотник его кресла.

— И ты веришь в его бескорыстность?

— Нет конечно. Он хочет моими руками убрать с поста нашего Министра. А мне, в знак благодарности за Драко, поможет с документами и предоставит компромат.

— Что будешь делать?

— Мне надо подумать.

— Помощь нужна?

— Нет. Уже поздно, иди спать. Я пока еще тут посижу.

— Хорошо. Если что, буди.

Гермиона ободряюще улыбнулась, поцеловала Северуса в губы, встала с подлокотника и, налив себе походу бокал вина, направилась к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.


	18. Chapter 18

В дверь постучали глубокой ночью.

Гермиона спросонья подскочила на кровати, испуганно наблюдая как Северус уже встал, надел брюки и набросил рубашку. Стараясь тоже встать как можно быстрее, она запуталась в одеяле.

— Черт! Северус, кто это может быть?

— Предполагаю это за мной.

— И ты такой спокойный?

— Мы это предвидели. Оставайся в спальне.

— Ну уж нет!

Она впопыхах набросила на себя халат, заворачиваясь в него уже на ходу. Растрепанная, в наспех запахнутом халате, она догнала Северуса уже в коридоре, когда он открывал дверь.

— Северус Снейп, прошу вас сдать свою палочку и проследовать за нами.

— По какому обвинению? 

— Вы обвиняетесь в попытке убийства Рональда Билиуса Уизли.

— Он ничего не сделал! Это ошибка, вы не имеете права! Это не он, эт…

— Гермиона, все хорошо.

— Мисс Грейнджер, советую вам отойти и не вмешиваться. 

— Это… это абсурд какой-то!

— Мистер Снейп, рекомендую вам не делать глупостей и не усугублять своего положения. Процедуру вы знаете. Прошу следовать за мной.

Северус кивнул одному из авроров, протянул руки для наручников, и, перед тем как выйти за порог к ожидающим его стражам магического правопорядка, повернулся к Гермионе. 

— Все будет хорошо.

Когда Северус и окружившие его авроры после активации порт—ключа исчезли в портале, Гермиона перевела взгляд на свои руки и увидела, что те мелко дрожали.

Придя в себя, она кинулась к камину и бросила порошок. Через минуту в зеленом пламени появилось сонное лицо Гарри. Щурясь и зевая он надел очки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть нежданного гостя и увидел испуганное лицо своей подруги.

— Гермиона?

— Гарри, беда! Мне нужна помощь. Северуса арестовали! 

Сон как рукой сняло, Гарри быстро снял защиту со своего камина.

— Заходи!

Выйдя из камина, Гермиона кинулась ему на шею. В этот момент к ним спустилась сонная Джинни. 

— А теперь садись и рассказывай все по порядку.

— Северуса арестовали по обвинению в попытке убийства Рона! 

— Что?

— Что?

— Откуда у них эта информация? И почему сейчас?

— Это все связано с Академией. Шафик, директор твоей школы, вместе с Авроратом и с одобрения Министерства копали под Северуса, чтобы не дать проекту ход, потому что ее появление грозит уменьшить их влияние и приток денег. Они пытались зацепиться за пакет документов, но не смогли. Я сама половину документов составляла. И не нашли ничего лучше, чем убрать человека. И, Гарри, о том случае знали только мы, откуда они узнали?! Гарри, мне нужен адвокат для Северуса. У тебя есть знакомый адвокат?

— Гермиона, успокойся. Я никому ничего не говорил. Я тогда доставил Рона в больницу, сказал, что несчастный случай, что у него дома пол провалился и на него упал шкаф с посудой.

Джинни пыталась всунуть Гермионе в руки стакан с успокоительным. 

— Джинни, не буду я пить твою валерьянку. Мне надо срочно увидеть Рона. И я его убью, если узнаю, что он накатал на Северуса жалобу. После того, что сам сделал.

— Гермиона, мой брат не мог так...

— Джинни, ты плохо знаешь своего братца.

Гермиона засуетилась, уже намереваясь через камин ломиться в Нору.

— Ты одна не пойдешь. Я иду с тобой.

— Я тоже. И если Рон действительно так поступил, то сильно пожалеет. Клянусь! 

Джинни подошла к шкафу и достала две свои мантии: для себя и Гермионы.

— Спасибо, Джинни. Извини, я понимаю, что он твой брат, но…

— Гермиона, все нормально, я тебя понимаю. На твоем месте я бы поступила точно так же.

Через пару минут троица стояла в темной гостинной Норы, куда всегда был свободный доступ из домов членов семьи и близких друзей. 

На верхних этажах послышалось шарканье тапочек, хлопнули двери и сверху над перилами появились две головы хозяев дома: Молли и Артура Уизли. Все их дети уже выросли, обзавелись своими семьями и домами, и сейчас в доме жили только они и Рон. 

— Джинни, Гарри, Гермиона! Что случилось? 

Молли уже бежала вниз по лестнице, Артур старался не отставать от жены.

— Мам, где Рон?

— Спит у себя, а что?

Гермиона бросилась наверх по лестнице, Гарри последовал за ней. Джинни взяла Молли за руку, не давая той пойти следом.

— Мам, садись. Пап, ты тоже. Я сейчас все вам расскажу.

— Ну конечно, спит, блядь, как медведь, а вокруг хоть потоп!

Гермиона подскочила к спящему Рону и стала его яростно трясти

— Рон, просыпайся, твою мать!

— А! Что! А!

Рон спросонья выпучил глаза, закрутил головой и пытался понять, зачем его будят, и почему в его комнате обеспокоенный Гарри и взбешенная Гермиона.

— Гермиона, Гарри, вы чего!

— Рон, ты писал жалобу на Северуса? Говорил кому-нибудь про тот инцидент? И только посмей мне соврать!

— Да Мерлин с тобой! Ничего я не писал. Мне и так было стыдно, когда протрезвел, что я так поступил.

— А рассказывал? Вспоминай, Рон! Это очень важно! Может друзьям, врачам в больнице, собутыльникам в баре, или еще кому жаловался на несправедливость жизни?

Гермиона так вцепилась в плечо Рона, что ее короткие ногти впились в кожу. Гарри подошел и спокойно накрыл ее ладонь своей.

— Дай ему сосредоточится. 

Гермиона отдернула руку, но если бы взглядом можно было убить — Рон уже лежал и остывал. Ей со стороны себя было не видно, но сейчас Гермиона действительно выглядела как ведьма: глаза бешено горят, непослушные нерасчесанные волосы торчат в разные стороны, из под короткой для нее мантии свисают полы халата, рука крепко сжимает волшебную палочку.

Рон сглотнул и заикаясь промямлил.

— Только на приеме у психотерапевта, к которому меня мама запихнула, после того как выписали из больницы.

— Блин!

— Получается врач нарушил врачебную тайну. Больше точно никому не говорил?

— Точно! Клянусь! Я и не пью больше после того. Завязал.

— Поздравляю! Гарри, что нам теперь делать?

Гермиона перевела взгляд с испуганного Рона на Гарри, но тот пока не знал, что предложить. Рон старался слиться с кроватью, но Гермиона резко повернулась в его сторону.

— Вставай! Ты идешь со мной. Живее!

— Куда? Ночь же..

— Потом выспишься. Ты чего еще лежишь?

— Ты не могла бы… отвернуться?

— Рон, чего я там не видела? 

Но все же Гермиона резко развернулась и вышла из комнаты.

Вниз они спустились уже втроем.

— Вы куда?

— В Аврорат.

— Так, мы с Артуром с вами, и не спорьте, а ты Джинни, детка, оставайся дома. Хватит с тебя на сегодня переживаний. Поднимайся наверх в свою комнату, поспи. Если хочешь перекусить, я как раз пирожков напекла и на плите остывает твоё любимое рагу.

Спорить с Молли Уизли никто не решился. 

— Золотое трио в наших стенах, да еще со свитой. Доброй ночи мистер и миссис Уизли. Чем обязаны вашему столь позднему визиту? 

Главный аврор оценивающе пробежался взглядом по ночным посетителям Аврората. Было видно, что под мантиями все в пижамах и халатах, на ногах мисс Грейнджер красовались домашние тапочки с пушистыми кошачьими ушками, а у мистера Уизли-младшего так вообще на лице еще виднелся след от подушки.

— Фергюс, мы хотим узнать, на каком основании был задержан Северус Снейп.

— На основании заявления, Артур.

— Я никаких заявлений не писал.

— Не вашего заявления, мистер Уизли, а источника, который пожелал остаться анонимным. Будем считать неравнодушного гражданина.

— И какие доказательства у вашего неравнодушного гражданина? У него есть свидетели или может он сам присутствовал? Или у нас теперь заводят дела и задерживают на основании слов завистников и по команде?

— Мисс Грейнджер, держите себя в руках, иначе вам будет выдвинуто обвинение за оскорбление чести и достоинства и сядете в соседнюю камеру, недалеко от своего сожителя. Есть зафиксированные медицинские показания состояния здоровья Рональда Уизли при поступлении в больницу Святого Мунго. И разговариваю с вами в такое позднее время исключительно из уважение к тебе, Артур.

— Я это ценю, Фергюс.

Глава Аврората открыл папку с делом и зашуршал бумажками.

— Вот. Обширные травмы, черепно-мозговая, сотрясение мозга, трещины ребер с 3 по… не важно, сломанное запястье, и так далее, следы удушения на шее, сильный удар в грудную клетку. Врачам удалось определить магический след удара.

— И на каком основании вы сделали вывод, что дело рук Снейпа?

— На основании того, что у меня есть список как минимум из двух свидетелей, помимо жертвы и обвиняемого, которые будут вызваны на дачу показаний, и вы знаете кто это, мистер Поттер, так как один из них вы.

— Я не жертва, я сам виноват. 

— Рон, помолчи.

Но Рон не собирался молчать, в нем, наконец, проснулся бесстрашный гриффиндорец.

— Я не буду молчать! Я выпил, пришел к Гермионе домой, мы сильно поругались, хотел ее ударить, и она, защищаясь, ударила меня Патронусом в грудь. Отчего я отлетел в шкаф, разбив его своей массой, и на меня посыпалось все содержимое. Поттер со Снейпом пришли уже потом. Гарри меня отвез в больницу и все.

— А след на шее?

— От галстука. Когда я упал, то прижал его своим весом.

Аврор посмотрел в папку на фотографии. Действительно, при поступлении в больницу, галстук на Уизли был, ослабленный и свободно болтался на шее. Было уже понятно, что заявления от Уизли он не получит, а слова информатора, просто останутся словами. Мало ли кто какие истории придумывает, чтобы себя оправдать. Магический след был не от палочки Снейпа, они проверили. Даже если он действительно что-то сделал, и даже если под сывороткой правды или с омутом памяти они вытащат правду, на Снейпа никто из этих людей не заявит. Кто бы мог подумать. Дело сыпалось как карточный домик. Максимум Снейп отделается штрафом, а никак ни тюремным сроком. И то, если очень постараться. Ему простили убийство Дамблдора и заочно кучу других возможных трупов, а тут обычный бытовой пьяный мордобой из-за женщины. Пара синяков и поломанных ребер. Обычное дело.

— Хотя вы правы, я жертва! Но не Гермионы или Снейпа. Врачебная тайна содержания моего сеанса психотерапии была нарушена, и я подам в суд на психотерапевта, вашего неравнодушного анонимного доброжелателя! А чего ждать? Я сейчас же напишу заявление. Пусть его лишат лицензии! Дайте мне перо и бумагу! 

И Рон сел за стол, всем видом показывая серьезность своих намерений.

— Я жду!

— Давайте мы не будем горячиться. Мы все сейчас на взводе, время позднее…

— А давайте погорячимся. У вас в сырой камере несколько часов незаслуженно сидит человек, герой войны, он жизнью рисковал...

— Мисс Грейнджер…

— Да, она права! Вы немедленно должны его выпустить, иначе я подключу все свои связи, прессу, мы завернем его в британский флаг и ... 

— Мистер Поттер...

— Дайте мне перо и бумагу на заявление!

— Фергюс, давай уже заканчивать этот цирк, уже светает...

— А ты знаешь, Фергюс, я передам твоей жене одну замечательную настойку…

— ТИХО! 

Чтобы он еще когда-нибудь, без твердых доказательств, связался с этой семейкой, чтобы еще хоть раз повелся на просьбы тестя. Пусть сам свою задницу спасает. Не хватает еще лишиться такого места и нажить врагов в лице этих людей. Здесь работы всем хватит. Его список врагов и так сегодня Снейпом пополнился, говорят, он мстительная сволочь. 

— Пирс! Приведи сюда Снейпа.

В кабинете повисла тишина и стало слышно как маятник отсчитывает секунды.

Через пять минут в кабинет завели Северуса в магических наручниках.

Не дожидаясь разрешения, Гермиона кинулась к нему и повисла на шее, крепко обнимая и целуя туда, куда могла дотянуться. Одна тапочка с кошачьими ушками слетела с ноги. Ему пришлось нагнуться, чтобы у ее ног появилась опора.

— Мисс Грейнджер, отойдите, дайте снять с него наручники. 

Гермиона смутилась и отошла, но глаза светились неподдельной радостью. Северус тем временем заинтересованно разглядывал всех присутствующих. Состав был довольно странный и неожиданный. Как и их одежда. 

— Мистер Снейп, сейчас вам вернут вашу палочку.

— Уж хотелось бы ее получить обратно.

Северус бросил презрительный взгляд на Главу Аврората, продолжая растирать следы от наручников на запястьях.

— И знаете, вам сильно повезло с друзьями, мистер Снейп.

Гермиона была настолько благодарна своим друзьям за помощь, что кинулась их обнимать и за себя, и за Северуса. Артура, Молли, Гарри. Последним она обняла Рона, и только он слышал, как она сказала ему “спасибо”. А после Гермионы к нему подошла Молли и крепко обняла сына.

— Я горжусь тобой, Рон.

Пока Гермиона делала круг почета с объятиями, Артур подошел к Северусу и сказал то, что слышал только он.

— Северус, я конечно все понимаю, и ни коим образом не лезу в ваши с Гермионой отношения, но “сожители” звучит как-то не очень. Даже обидно.

В этот момент в кабинет, и так полный народа, вошел высокий мужчина лет сорока, в стильном дорогом магловском костюме, начищенных до блеска ботинках, гладко выбритый, с короткой модной стрижкой, уложенной с помощью геля. Весь его вид излучал уверенность и превосходство. Было видно, что это иностранец и скорее всего американец.

— А вы еще кто и что вам здесь надо? 

— Меня зовут Харви Спектер, я адвокат мистера Снейпа и мисс Грейнджер. Я требую немедленного освобождения незаконно задержанного мистера Снейпа и снятия с него всех обвинений. Вы нарушили процедуру задержания, не дали права моему подзащитному связаться с адвокатом, и совершили целую цепочку правонарушений, которые я указал в своем заявлении. 

И адвокат протянул и так уже ошарашенному аврору папку с документами. Тому ничего не оставалось как взять ее под удивленными взглядами остальных присутствующих.

Глава Аврората нервно ослабил узел своего шейного платка.

— Мистера Снейпа, как и всех здесь присутствующих, более никто не задерживает. И я буду признательным последнему, кто закроет за собой дверь моего кабинета с другой стороны.

— И на будущее, господин Главный аврор, если вы или ваши люди, вдруг, захотите пообщаться с моими клиентами, все контакты только через меня и в моем присутствии. Иначе я вас засужу. Мои координаты в заявлении. 

Вся толпа вывалила на улицу и облегченно вздохнула. Попрощавшись друг с другом они стали расходиться. Сначала аппарировали Артур с женой, следом Рон, затем Гарри. На улице остались только Северус, Гермиона и неизвестно откуда взявшийся “Харви Спектер” 

— Мистер...Спектер, кажется. Вы кто и откуда? Не помню, чтобы мы ранее с вами встречались.

— Как я уже сказал в Аврорате, я адвокат, мистер Снейп. Из Нью—Йорка. Друг Люциуса Малфоя. Он попросил вам помочь. Да, и не беспокойтесь, мои услуги уже оплачены. В будущем, если вам понадобиться моя помощь, можете обращаться напрямую ко мне. Вот моя визитная карточка.

И он протянул визитку, на которой стали проявляться буквы. Адвокатская контора “Пирсон Спектер Литт”. Харви Спектер. Старший партнер.

Пока Северус с Гермионой рассматривали клочок бумаги, их адвокат растворился в портале так же неожиданно, как и появился.

На улице уже было раннее утро и город только просыпался, но некоторые уже спешили на работу. Гермиона стала ловить на себе удивленные взгляды прохожих и только сейчас осознала насколько нелепо выглядит: растрепанная, в халате, тапочках и маломерной мантии с чужого плеча. Возле Аврората.

— Северус, пошли быстрее домой. Я выгляжу просто...

— Прекрасно.

Обняв ее, он аппарировал. 


	19. Chapter 19

— Я уже хотел пригласить тебя составить мне компанию по распитию этой замечательной бутылки огневиски. Хорошо что пришел, Северус. Проходи. Грейнджер не злилась?

— Я смирился с наличием Поттера, она смирилась с тобой. Бесполезно злиться на то, что не можешь изменить. А где все, Люциус?

— Нарцисса на девичнике, они там свою подругу, наконец, пристроили, а Драко с Асторией у себя и им не до старика-отца.

— Люциус, до старика тебе ещё жить и жить. Кстати…

Северус взял протянутый стакан с огневиски и сел в одно из кресел у большого камина. Люциус занял соседнее кресло и сделал глоток дорогого напитка.

— Хотел тебе сказать «спасибо» за адвоката. Интересный персонаж. Где ты откопал этого американца?

— Бурная молодость, Лас-Вегас, покер. Опять же, бурная молодость и ты бы видел, как он хорош в сделках.

— Судя по его виду и замашкам его услуги не дешевые. 

— Северус, для тебя не жалко. И я говорил тебе почему, хотя ты мне и не поверил.

— Люциус, мы друг друга очень давно и хорошо знаем. У нас был общий душ, раздевалка и даже женщины. Ты хочешь моими руками убрать с поста нашего Министра. 

— Ой, можно подумать ты от него в восторге.

— Это уже другой вопрос от кого я в восторге, а от кого не очень.

— Кстати о восторге. Давно хотел спросить. Как так получилось, что ты стал жить с Грейнджер? Драко рассказывал, что когда она была твоей студенткой, ты ее не сильно жаловал. Да ты и сам говорил, как золотое трио доводит тебя до белого каления, особенно эта всезнайка. Сначала я думал это короткая интрижка, признаю, Грейнджер красивая женщина, и как мужчина я могу тебя понять. Но вы уже вместе достаточно давно. Вы уже скорее семья, хотя и без официальной записи в книге заключённых браков.

Память вернула Северуса в тот вечер 2 мая, в старую крытую деревянную галерею. 

Он до сих пор удивлялся тому, что его тогда заставило высказаться по поводу ее дружбы с привилегиями. Это было слишком личное замечание, и он бы никогда себе такого не позволил за пределом круга своих друзей, в который Гермиона не входила. Позже, анализируя весь тот разговор, интонацию с которой говорил, как рассматривал ее, замечая каждую мелочь, Северус понял, что эта была самая обыкновенная оговорка по Фрейду, будь он неладен. Подсознательно, он признавал ее красивой и... очень желанной для себя. Даже несмотря на спрятанные под косметикой синяки, потухший взгляд, выбившиеся из прически пряди, нервно сжимающиеся пальцы. Хотелось спрятать ее в своих объятий. Оказывается, вся информация о ней, подсознательно обрабатывалась и откладывалась в памяти, хотя он считал, как говорят некоторые студенты, это «спамом». В какой-то мере он завидовал Уизли, Краму или другому мужчине, который мог ею обладать, и тонкие нотки зависти сквозили между слов, но Гермиона не смогла этого распознать и списала это на банальную издевку. Но может это и хорошо. Она тогда сорвалась и высказалась, запуская механизм событий с ещё большей скоростью. 

А когда он осознал, что она его поцеловала в хижине, какая-то невидимая сила заставила его пойти к ней. Вот бывает такое чувство, что надо что-то сделать и ты не понимаешь, зачем. Ты просто делаешь. И когда он оказался на ее пороге, он все еще не знал, зачем пришел. И уж точно тогда, стоя на коврике перед дверью, он и не подозревал, что останется навсегда. По крайней мере осознанно. Когда она задала вопрос «Зачем ты пришел?» он вел сам с собой диалог, пытаясь найти ответ. А потом что-то щелкнуло и пазлы из тайных желаний и реальных возможностей сложились в единое целое. Просто посмотрев ей в глаза, без легилименции, он увидел все ответы на свои вопросы. Прийти к ней было одним из самых правильных решений в его жизни. 

Разве мог он подумать, что эта всезнайка, «заучка Грейнджер», мозг золотого трио, станет его самым дорогим человеком на земле, станет его тихой гаванью. Она была как будто рождена именно для него. Гермиона сочетала в себе все: красоту, ум, темперамент. Ему нравилось вечерами сидеть на диване, читая книгу, в то время как она лежала облокотившись ему на ноги и читала что-то своё, нравилось наблюдать, как она пытается научиться готовить, воюя с Микки за поварешку или кастрюлю, нравилось вести с ней научные споры и работать вместе над проектом Академии, нравились их тренировочные бои и нравился их секс. Секс с любимой женщиной отличается от просто секса. Это совершенно другой уровень удовольствия. И те шрамы, которые Гермиона всегда скрывает под закрытой одеждой, ее нисколько не портят, он всякий раз с нежностью целует каждый из них. 

Гермиона стала смыслом его жизни, и он убьет любого, кто посмеет причинить ей боль. Наверное, он окончательно это понял, когда она могла пострадать от Уизли. И он действительно был готов его убить. Без сожаления. Без колебания. Без угрызения совести. Ему было все равно, что с ним потом бы случилось. И какое облегчение он испытал, что с ней все впорядке и она согласилась переехать к нему. То, что они уже жили вместе в ее доме, был не совсем тот посыл. Теперь же она была на его территории, под его защитой и это как заявление всем, что она ЕГО женщина и никто не имеет права посягать на нее.

И как же Гермиона была прекрасна на Святочном балу в своём длинном облегающем платье с глубоким вырезом на спине. От неё исходила аура уверенности в себе и сексуальности. Он видел, какими взглядами ее провожали мужчины. Но Северус был в ней уверен, она видела только его. 

И так же красиво для него она выглядела в Аврорате, когда кинулась его оттуда вызволять: в домашних тапочках с кошачьими ушками, халате, чужой мантии и со вздыбленными волосами.

Да, он любил ее. Любую.

— Северус?

Северус очнулся от своих воспоминаний и размышлений и посмотрел на Люциуса, который с интересом его рассматривал в ожидании ответа.

— Когда что-то действительно твоё, оно войдёт в твою жизнь, несмотря на всю нереальность, логику, не спрашивая твоего согласия. Оно просто случится, и ты почувствуешь, насколько это отличается от того, что было раньше. Ты поймешь, что, наконец, дома. 

Северус ухмыльнулся и сделал глоток напитка.

— Даже будешь радоваться шерсти этого рыжего монстра на своих диванах. Потому что это ЕЕ кот, потому что это подтверждает реальность происходящего, подтверждает, что она рядом.

Люциус слегка улыбнулся

— Что ж, поздравляю тебя, друг мой. Я искренно рад за тебя, что ты нашел ту, которую искал. 

— Скорее, она сама напросилась, как всегда не удержав язык за зубами.

Северус еще раз улыбнулся своим мыслям.

— Умная, красивая, известная, со связями и счетом в банке и невооруженным глазом видно, что искренне тебя любит… Все-таки Распределительная шляпа тогда не ошиблась, ты, Северус, настоящий слизеринец.

Это наблюдение друга заставило Северуса открыто рассмеяться.

— Не позавидую я тому, кто решит причинить вред твоему сокровищу или протянуть к нему свои лапы. Лишится всех конечностей.

— Его вообще не найдут, Люциус.

Северус многозначительно посмотрел на друга, на что тот открыто рассмеялся и они отсалютовали друг другу стаканами с огневиски.


	20. Chapter 20

Возможность открытия Академии Принца вызвала ажиотаж и интерес общества, и чтобы не брать на себя полную ответственность за решение, Министр решил провести открытое слушание, на котором мог присутствовать любой желающий и судьба Академии решится общим настроением присутствующих. Для этого выделили самый большой зал в Министерстве. Свободных мест не было. Северус пробежал взглядом по рядам и выделил из толпы Поттеров, Уизли, Малфоев, МакГоннагал и прочих коллег Хогвартса, несколько его учеников из прошлых выпусков и даже Лонгботтом присутствовал.

Сначала слово взял директор школы Авроров мистер Шафик. Он минут десять распинался в нецелесообразности открытия новой Академии в том же направлении, что и его школа. Что его учебное заведение полностью справляется с нуждами британского магического общества, что его программы проверены годами, преподавательский состав включает одних из самых уважаемых профессоров Британии и его школа выпустила выдающихся авроров своего времени. А что может предложить Снейп? Сырую идею? Неопытных молодых учителей? Они сами еще дети и чему могут научить? Естественно, дальше он не забыл упомянуть о подмоченной репутации самого Снейпа, и даже поднял вопрос о запрете его преподавания вообще, не то, чтобы возглавлять Академию. Ведь непонятно, какие идеи он будет прививать «нашим детям». Основательно полив грязью своего конкурента, мистер Шафик занял свое место в vip-ложе.

Если бы не рука Северуса, которая периодически накрывала ладонь Гермионы и успокаивающе сжимала, она бы давно вскочила и залепила этому напыщенному болвану звонкую пощечину.

Неожиданно для Северуса на трибуну поднялся Артур Уизли. Без долгих прелюдий он с вдохновением стал рассказывать о том, на сколько закостенела их система во всех жизненно важных направлениях, что они нуждаются в переменах и усовершенствовании, и что, возможно, эта Академия первый шаг к положительным изменениям, что их система правопорядка давно устарела и отстала от реалий жизни, и требует разделения полномочий, расширения области функционирования разных подразделений. И он только «за», если Академия откроется, потому что как минимум конкуренция заставит быть постоянно в тонусе и развиваться, а это хорошо. 

Гермиона нагнулась к уху Северуса.

— Я же говорила, что у тебя появятся друзья.

Затем вышел Гарри. 

— Многие из вас знают, что у нас с профессором Снейпом сложные взаимоотношения, и будучи его студентом во времена Хогвартса, я получал от него отработок больше, чем остальные студенты и мой факультет из-за этого терял больше всех баллов. 

По залу прокатилась волна понимания.

— Но! Его колоссальные знания, талант, опыт, специфическая методика преподавания помогли мне профессионально вырасти, выжить и победить. Во многих случаях, когда моя жизнь или жизнь моих друзей стояла между жизнью и смертью, именно знания, полученные на его уроках и консультациях, помогли нам выжить. Профессор Снейп всегда защищал нас, даже если мы тогда в силу своего возраста и детских обид не могли этого увидеть и понять. Когда стал вопрос выбора, чем заняться после окончания школы, после нашей Победы в Битве за Хогвартс, для меня ответ был очевиден. Защищать и охранять. И что же я увидел, поступив в нашу школу Авроров? Не хочу вас обидеть, мистер Шафик, но то, что у вас преподают, например, по Зельеварению мы проходили еще на пятом курсе школы с профессором Снейпом. И когда я к вам подошел с предложением что-то поменять, вы мне сказали заниматься своим делом.

Зал загудел.

— Тишина в зале. Продолжайте, мистер Поттер.

— И я занялся своим делом, мистер Шафик. Я буду одним из тех молодых неопытных преподавателей в Академии Принца. Если хотите узнать какой я преподаватель — соберите отзывы у участников Отряда Дамблдора и членов Ордена Феникса. А если вы сами хотите проверить мою квалификацию — с удовольствием жду вас в дуэльном клубе.

Зал зааплодировал.

— Северус, похоже, Гарри признается тебе в любви.

— Гермиона, а ты та ещё язва.

— С кем живу. Плохому у тебя нахваталась.

Гарри подождал пока зал успокоится.

— И напоследок я хочу добавить, что еще одним молодым и неопытным преподавателем будет герой Второй Магической войны, мисс Гермиона Грейнджер. О ее талантах и знаниях наслышаны многие. Возможно, у нас нет ещё профессорских шапочек, но у нас есть боевой опыт, понимание цели и твёрдая уверенность в ее достижении. Остальной преподавательский состав, если кому-то интересно, вам представит директор Академии. Мистер Снейп, от себя лично хочу сказать, что я благодарен вам, что вы ... приняли меня в свою команду. И я уверен, что у нас все получится.

Гермиона нагнула голову, прикрыв лицо клатчем, чтобы скрыть распирающий ее смех. 

Поправив очки, Гарри гордо покинул трибуну.

После него ещё выступило пару человек в поддержку старой системы и несколько человек в поддержку Академии, высказав желание получить там образование и в будущем внести свой вклад в функционирование новой структуры.

— Что ж, мы выслушали доводы «за» и «против» всех желающих высказаться. Думаю, сейчас самое время выйти профессору Снейпу и ответить на оставшиеся без ответа вопросы, если таковые имеются. Возможно, профессор Снейп, у вас есть что ответить оппонентам.

Северус встал со своего места и стал стремительно спускаться к трибуне под тихое перешептывание сидящих в зале людей. Полы его мантии, как всегда, развивались, создавая впечатление полета. 

Когда он занял свое место и пробежался взглядом по рядам, воцарилась гробовая тишина. 

— Хочу обратить внимание мистера Шафика, что если бы он приложил небольшое усилие и вник в суть проекта или хотя бы встретился со мной лично, а не строил козни за моей спиной, я бы объяснил, что Академия никоим образом не уменьшит работу ваших выпускников. Ваши специалисты все так же будут востребованы. Авроры как ловили своих правонарушителей, так и будут ловить. У выпускников моей Академии будут стоять совершенно другие задачи и цели, направленные на защиту нашего общества в целом — как внутри, так и за его пределами. Чтобы возможности повторения Первой и Второй Магической войны оперативно пресекались в зародыше. Целями будущих сотрудников новой структуры будут разработка и уничтожение преступников уровня Гриндевальда и Волдеморта, выявление и уничтожение их разрушительной идеологии, борьба с магическим терроризмом, пресечение деятельности соответствующих магических структур других государств и прочих антиминистерских организаций. Цель, которую я себе поставил — подготовить высокопрофессиональные кадры, способные обеспечить нашим гражданам магическую безопасность и всегда быть готовыми своевременно и адекватно реагировать на угрозы. 

В зале люди одобрительно зааплодировали.

— И конечно же вы планируете в будущем возглавить эту структуру?

Северус не спеша повернулся к Министру. 

— Я не стремлюсь к министерским портфелям. Свои цели я уже озвучил. 

— У кого-то есть вопросы к профессору Снейпу? Нет? Тогда у меня есть один. Профессор Снейп, меня немного смущает тот факт, что директором Академии будет человек, который не придерживается традиционных семейных ценностей. Это конечно же ваше личное дело, но какой пример вы будете подавать студентам, нашему новому поколению?

Гермиона даже со своего места увидела, как крепко сжались челюсти Северуса. Зал снова замер. Сейчас явно что-то будет. Уж слишком все было ровно до этого.

На этот раз Северус резко развернулся в сторону Министра и смерил его взглядом.

— Раз вы подняли этот вопрос, господин Министр, то знаете, меня тоже НЕМНОГО смущает тот факт, что Глава нашего Министерства Магии, который во всем должен быть образцом для подражания, занимая столь высокий пост, помимо жены имеет любовницу, которая, кстати, занимает высокую должность в сфере образования и имеет непосредственный контакт с детьми. Почему вас это не смущает? 

В зале стало еще тише, насколько это было возможно. С лица Министра сошли все краски, и он стал белее снега зимой. Никто не заметил, что сидевшая в зале МакГонагалл слилась с цветом своей зеленой мантии.

— Меня смущает тот факт, что ваша мантия усыпала орденами и медалями за победу в последней Битве, но мне достоверно известно, что ни вы, ни ваша семья не участвовали в сражении, так как отсиживались за границей, выжидая кто победит, чтобы потом к ним присоединиться. За вас сражались дети и учителя. Очень многие хорошие люди, талантливые студенты погибли, отдали свои жизни, чтобы в том числе вы и ваши дети жили без страха и у них было будущее. И у меня вопрос, господин Министр. Почему столь значимый для нашего общества пост занимаете вы, а не добропорядочный семьянин, реальный участник тех событий, который на своей шкуре прочувствовал каково оно и который приложит все усилия, чтобы такое никогда не повторилось?

После этих слов практически весь зал встал и зааплодировал, выкрикивая слова поддержки и согласия. Министр понял, что в этот раз переиграл сам себя. 

Разрешение на открытие Академии Принца Северус Снейп получил. Но уже от нового Главы Министерства Магии — Артура Уизли. Брошенная Гарри Поттером фраза “Защищать и охранять” стала девизом Академии, а в будущем и самой Магической контрразведки.


	21. Chapter 21

В ночной тишине спальни раздался звук мелодии. Сквозь сон Гермиона не сразу поняла, что это. На будильник было не похоже. Звук доносился где-то из ящика тумбочки. Телефон! Что-то случилось. Гермиона зажгла лампу и щурясь открыла ящик. На дисплее светилась фотография Гарри и время 3:10. В принципе, они не пользовались этим чудом техники, вполне хватало других средств связи. Разве что если надо было где-то появился как обычный магл, что случалось крайне редко в последнее время. В магическом мире он был без надобности, поэтому телефон в основном только периодически заряжался и оставался лежать в тумбочке. Гермиона быстро нажала кнопку приема звонка.

— Гарри? Что случилось?

— Я не смог связаться с тобой через камин, вы наверное не слышали, были заняты. Я в больнице. Джинни рожает.

— Гарри, мы не кролики. В этот раз точно?

— Да, врач сказал, что сегодня мы, наконец, на финишной прямой.

— Сейчас буду.

Странно, что он не додумался послать Патронус или ту же сову. Наверное, Гарри действительно в панике и не может соображать трезво. Гермиона положила телефон и обернулась на шорох позади себя. Северус уже откинул с себя одеяло и сел, опустив ноги на пол.

— Со мной?

— Да.

Надо отдать Северусу должное, он каждый раз собирался и шел с ней. Или уже присоединялся к ней в больнице, если новость заставала его на работе. Без комментариев. Когда они выходили из камина больницы Святого Мунго им уже навстречу шли смущенные Поттеры, иногда с ними были мистер и миссис Уизли. Северус молча разворачивался и исчезал в пламени камина. Гермиона уверяла Джинни, что ничего страшного, все в порядке, прощалась со всеми и тоже возвращалась домой. 

Гермиона быстро надела нижнее белье, натянула темно-синие джинсы и черную водолазку с высоким воротником. Волосы завязала в высокий хвост. Если бы проводился конкурс на время, то она однозначно была бы уже победителем. После Северуса. Когда она с кроссовками и курткой в руках спустилась по лестнице, Северус уже стоял возле камина полностью одетым. Туфли, брюки, черный кашемировый свитер с высоким воротом, закрывающим шею, черное полупальто. 

Когда в этот раз они вышли из камина приемного отделения больницы, навстречу им никто не возвращался.

— Хороший знак. Значит точно сегодня.

Пока они дошли до стойки администратора, чтобы узнать, в какой палате рожает Джинни, из-за угла вышел Драко.

— Крестный, Гермиона, вы наверное к Поттерам? Пойдёмте, я вас провожу. Я все равно сегодня дежурю. Народу там… хоть разбавите рыжий цвет.

— Сомневаюсь, что мы в достаточном количестве для этого.

— Интересно, Поттер, додумался навесить на себя защитные амулеты? А то сейчас нахватается всякого-разного, а мы потом лечи его.

— Драко!

— А что Драко? Гермиона, типа ты Джинни не знаешь, а сегодня она вообще в ударе. Кстати, крестный, заведующий моего отделения просил тебе передать “спасибо” за те зелья, что ты нам сварил. Они очень помогли тому пациенту. Мы, если честно, думали, что он уже не жилец.

Поднявшись на нужный этаж, у них в глазах и правда зарыжело от такого количества Уизли на один квадратный метр коридора. Гарри было не видно. Скорее всего он был сейчас в палате, из которой доносились душераздирающие вопли вперемешку с нецензурной лексикой.

— Чтоб я когда-нибудь еще раз! Сам себе рожать будешь! 

— Ничего не хорошо!

— Ты мне совсем не помогаешь!

— Да не дыши ты как подыхающий пёс! Нас не так учили!

— Гарри, мать твою! Как же больно! Мандрагору тебе в ...пу-уууууу...

Наверное, Драко был прав, амулет Гарри не помешал бы. 

Кивнув в знак приветствия всем сразу, Северус с Драко отошли к самому дальнему свободному окну, о чем-то переговорили, и Драко ушёл по своим делам. Все-таки он на работе, а это не его отделение. Северус облокотился на подоконник, скрестив впереди руки, и стал наблюдать, как Гермиона перемещается от одного Уизли к другому. Артур, Перси, Билл, Рон, Джордж. Даже Чарли из какой-то драконьей жопы мира прибыл. Объятия, улыбки, вопросы о самочувствии и состоянию дел. Дочь Флер и Билла, улыбаясь, потянула к ней свои маленькие ручки, чтобы Гермиона взяла ее. Отдав девочке ее порцию поцелуев, Гермиона попала в объятия Молли и та что-то прошептала ей на ушко, что заставило смутиться и покраснеть. Чуть позже Гермиона подошла к нему и обняла, скрестив руки за его спиной, а после того, как Северус обнял ее в ответ, прижала голову к его груди, закрыла глаза и слушала как бьется его сердце. 

— Миссис Уизли давала советы, как оказаться в такой же палате и не затягивать с этим делом?

— Что-то типа того.

— У нее богатый опыт в этом вопросе.

Гермиона улыбнулась, не открывая глаз. 

— Спасибо, что составил мне компанию.

Ответом послужил легкий поцелуй в макушку.

В этот момент двери палаты открылись и в проеме показался счастливый Гарри с маленьким свертком в руках. Родственники одновременно столпились вокруг, полностью закрыв обзор для Гермионы и Северуса, которые остались стоять на своем месте. Гермиона не торопилась, потому что решила, что она пойдет «вторым заходом» после близких родственников, тем более все равно там сейчас не пробиться, а Северус «официально» и вовсе не горел особым желанием. Хотя если вдуматься, что он приходил на каждые ложные роды, значит он тоже беспокоился, но никогда открыто это не признает. Вот в толпе пошли какие-то движения, Уизли расступились, и Гарри пошел к ним в сопровождении всех родственников.

— Знакомьтесь. Джеймс Сириус Поттер. 

Гермиона удивленно подняла бровь. Гарри всегда говорил, что они хотели назвать сына Альбусом Северусом, что каждый раз выводило Северуса из себя. Пронесло. Ну может и хорошо, теперь он успокоится и будет спать спокойно. Гермиона посмотрела на Северуса, но тот продолжал стоять с невозмутимым выражением лица и сверлить Гарри взглядом.

— И окажите ли вы мне честь, стать его крестным? Сэр.

Не пронесло. 

Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри, который был одновременно радостный от рождения сына и важный в силу текущего момента, а потом перевела взгляд снова на Северуса, который все так же изучающе смотрел на молодого отца. Большое семейство Уизли тоже замерло в ожидании ответа. Они, конечно, были удивлены тем, что Северус Снейп может стать частью их семьи еще ближе, но если так будет — так тому и быть. 

Северус перевел взгляд на крошечное личико мальчика, который сейчас мирно дремал, иногда дергая сжатыми кулачками, а затем снова посмотрел на Гарри.

— Почту за честь.

Гарри с Гермионой облегченно выдохнули, и он осторожно положил сына в протянутые руки Северуса. 

Ребенок почувствовал, что в этом большом для него мире, что-то происходит и открыл глазки. Надо же разобраться куда делись папины объятия, и если что — выразить протест громким плачем. 

Но не захотелось. В новых объятиях было так же безопасно и спокойно.

Все увидели, как Джеймс Поттер, практически несколько минут от роду, улыбнулся беззубой улыбкой Северусу Снейпу и снова погрузился в дремоту, сладко причмокнув. Но это же невозможно! Все знают, что младенцы до одного-двух месяцев не улыбаются, да и вообще слабо реагируют на окружающих их людей, а тут прямо улыбнулся... В любом случае, картина была настолько милой и трогательной, что даже Гермиона смахнула слезу радости, не говоря уже про Молли Уизли. 

Гермиона наблюдала, как смягчились черты лица Северуса, когда он рассматривал теперь уже своего крестника. Остальным это было не очень хорошо видно, так как длинные волосы закрывали склоненное к ребенку лицо. Но она то стояла совсем рядом и давно в совершенстве изучила любые изменения его мимики, даже еле заметные. И сейчас он улыбался глядя на ребёнка.

— Гарри, ты же все время нам с Северусом говорил, что планируешь назвать сына Альбусом Северусом.

— Планирую. У нас с Джинни было два комплекта имен. В итоге мы решили, что первый сын будет Джеймс Сириус, и вы будете его крестным, сэр, а второго мы назовём Альбусом Северусом. Просто я вам тоже не все рассказывал.

Похоже, Гарри решил таким образом отыграться за все годы тайн, недосказанности и… несправедливые отработки.

Северус резко поднял голову и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Гарри. Намека на улыбку давно уже не было, ее место заняли недовольно поджатые губы. И в тот момент, когда Северус открыл рот, чтобы в очередной раз сказать все, что он об этом думает, на весь коридор из палаты, куда дверь оставалась открытой, раздался громкий протест Джинни.

— Которого ты сам себе родишь, Поттер!

Коридор наполнился дружным смехом.


	22. Chapter 22

Гермиона стояла и рассматривала свою левую руку, безымянный палец которой теперь украшало лаконичное платиновое обручальное кольцо. Вот теперь она уже официально жена Северуса Снейпа. Не то, чтобы ее раньше напрягало его отсутствие или неофициальный статус. Им и до этого было хорошо вместе, да и все друзья давно их воспринимали как семейную пару, даже иногда обращались к ней миссис Снейп. И сейчас Гермиона старалась понять свои ощущения, поменялось ли что-то с наличием этого украшения на руке. Такое же кольцо поблескивало на его руке, когда блики огня отражались от благородного металла. Северус стоял вместе с Артуром и Люциусом около камина и что-то обсуждал за бокалами с огневиски. Скорее всего внутреннюю и внешнюю политику, Академию, должность Главы Магической контрразведки.

— Непривычно, да?

Гермиона оторвалась от размышлений и созерцания украшений, подняв задумчивый взгляд на Гарри.

— Есть немного.

— Ещё раз поздравляю. Что-то вы не сильно с этим торопились. 

— А мы все думали, почему вам это надо больше, чем нам.

Гермиона улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Северуса.

— Думаешь, им удастся уломать Северуса на эту должность?

Гарри проследил за взглядом Гермионы и оценивающе посмотрел на всю группу. 

— Гермиона, ну а кого? Он идеальный вариант. Ты это знаешь, я это знаю, Артур это знает. Даже Северус это знает.

— Тебя?

— Нет, я еще не готов мыслить так глобально. Вот пойду к нему в замы, поднаберусь опыта, тогда может лет через двадцать и подсижу его в этой должности.

— В замы? Он тебе это уже предлагал?

— Нет конечно. Он еще об этом не знает.

Гарри с Гермионой так громко рассмеялись, что привлекли внимание мужчин. Люциус что-то сказал остальным и направился к ним.

— Ладно, я пошел, Малфой явно к тебе. Кстати, как у вас с ним отношения?

— Он как антикварная брошь, доставшаяся в приданое. И не выбросишь, и носить не можешь. Так, периодически достаешь из сундука, показывая, что очень ценный подарок. 

Гарри пошел к Джинни, которая по комнате за ручку водила Джеймса. Он уже начал относительно бойко ходить на еще подгибающихся ножках и ему было все интересно. Особенно ему уж очень хотелось догнать Живоглота. Гарри подошел к ним, взял сына на руки и, на радость последнему, несколько раз подбросил в воздухе. Гермиона перевела взгляд с этой семейной идиллии на подошедшего Люциуса Малфоя.

— Гермиона, прими мои поздравления. Не думал, что меня пригласят на свадьбу.

— Друзей мужа не выбирают, Люциус. С ними можно только смириться или подружиться. 

— Как насчет подружиться?

— Поживем увидим. Может к следующей жизни мы станем лучшими друзьями, кто знает. 

— Может как-то ускорим процесс?

— Люциус, не дави. 

— Ладно не кипятись. Я что еще хотел у тебя спросить. Как ты смотришь на то, если Северус займет пост Главы Магической контрразведки?

— А с какой целью ты интересуешься?

— Если он займет эту должность, то место директора Академии Принца будет вакантным. По крайней мере официально. И первый претендент на него — его зам, а это ты. Вот—вот. Ты подумай об этом на досуге.

И сделав многозначительное выражение лица, гордо удалился в сторону Драко, который стоял вместе со своей невестой Асторией, Невиллом и его женой Ханной, оживленно им рассказывая что-то смешное, потому что они не переставали смеяться. На почве общих тем по работе Драко с Невиллом неплохо сдружились. Кто бы мог подумать, что Невилл найдёт своё призвание в травологии и займёт пост профессора в Хогвартсе. Так что теперь, если доктору Драко Люциусу Малфою нужна была консультация по какому-нибудь редкому гербарию он мог обратиться не только к крестному, но и к Невиллу.

Недалеко от них за кофейным столиком с бокалами вина сидели Молли и Минерва. Молли с вдохновением рассказывала о последних проделках внуков и внучек, на что Минерва отвечала снисходительной улыбкой. 

Микки довольный носился между гостями с напитками и закусками. Гермиона теперь официально его хозяйка, и она ему очень нравится. Ну кроме тех моментов, когда она пытается отобрать его любимую работу. 

Гермиона ещё раз пробежала взглядом по немногочисленном гостям. Решение пригласить их пришло так же неожиданно, как и пойти в Министерство Магии и просто расписаться. Без всяких нарядов и бутоньерок в петлице. Вот когда ты утром открываешь глаза, и первая мысль «А почему бы это не сделать?» Артура так они вообще пригласили походу, проходя мимо его кабинета, когда шли уже на выход. Остальным друзьям они отправили своих Патронусов, передав, что если у тех сегодня есть желание выпить, то они их ждут вечером у себя дома. Отказались от приглашения только двое: Рон и Виктор. У Виктора были сборы, но он пообещал обязательно их навестить, а пока в качестве извинений высылает им коллекционную бутылку огневиски. Рон сослался на свою занятость с братом и, так как он от отца знает истинный повод вечеринки, передаёт поздравления.

Странная и непредсказуемая все-таки эта штука — жизнь. Драко, который с первого курса Хогвартса считал, что у Невилла начисто отсутствуют мозги, открыто признал обратное и сейчас не только прислушивается к мнению профессора Травологии, но и искренне с ним дружит, а того, кто назовет Гермиону “грязнокровкой” может и Ступефаем ударить. Дружба золотого трио казалась такой нерушимой, особенно после того, через что им всем пришлось пройти, дала трещину. Конечно, со временем все придет в относительною норму, но пока Рон по возможности избегает пересекаться с Гермионой, и вот сейчас не пришел, сославшись на то, что он с Чарли в дебрях Амазонии выслеживает дракона очень редкого вида, но он очень за нее рад и передает поздравления. Люциус Малфой, с презрением обходивший “нищее” семейство Уизли стороной, теперь с Министром Артуром Уизли с воодушевлением обсуждает большую политику! А человек, который десять лет третировал и всячески изводил всех, кроме своих слизеринцев, придирками — теперь муж, крестный, друг.

Гермиона подождала, пока Артур присоединится к своей жене, и подошла к Северусу, переплела свои пальцы с его пальцами левой руки, несколько раз прокрутив его кольцо на пальце. Он поставил свой стакан на каминную полку и положил освободившуюся руку ей на поясницу.

— Не жмёт?

Северус посмотрел на свое кольцо, на переплетенные пальцы их рук, потом на улыбающееся лицо Гермионы и, улыбнувшись в ответ уголками губ, мягко ответил.

— В самый раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение фика - [Птичка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087331).


End file.
